Karupin is a Mascot
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Karpin visits the tennis courts; is saved, so will love bloosom.
1. Chapter 1: Karupin

Karpin visits the tennis courts; is saved, so will love bloosom.

**Karupin is a Mascot**

**Chapter One:** **Karupin's adventure**

**Echizen was winning of course. It didn't matter who he played right at the moment, he could defeat them. He was in a rare zone that only others who'd experienced it could understand. That was until a furry, Himalayan spotted cat ran up to him. This wasn't the first time the cat had escaped, but it would be the first time any of his teammates saw Karolin. **

**People watched as Echizen was in the zone didn't notice a furry cat running to chase a rolling tennis ball. It ran right out onto the court and 'Meowed' Ryoma stepped back, heard the nose and was instantly broke out of his mode. Looking sharply behind him he did a weird kind of twisting motion and just missed stepping on the cat. **

**Everyone was surprised. Ryoma had excellent balance, so seeing him fall wasn't a common thing around the courts. For an even bigger shock they heard him yell and start chasing the cat. He's eyes were wide, but they weren't unkind actually when the cat started to go on to the next court Ryoma did everything he could to keep the cat safe. This whole escapade caught everyone's attention especially the captains. Getting irritated, he called the matches to a halt, and asked Ryoma what he was doing. **

**Ryoma who was bending over hurriedly picked up Karupin. The regulars ran up to him and saw that he was holding onto a very cute fuzzy, blued eyed Himalayan spotted cat. **

"**Hey whose cat is that?" Eiji made a move to grab it and look at it. Ryoma turned and Eiji started to fall from his momentum. "Hey ochibi what was that for? I just wanted to see the cat." He complained swinging his arms around in emphases of what he was saying.**

"**Karupin doesn't like it when people grab at her like that" Ryoma stated, that got everyone's attention. **

"**Karupin?" They said at once. Ryoma pulled down his cap then indicated the cat in his arms. She was purring and rubbing up against Ryomas neck. Ryoma was absently petting her.**

"**Yes, my cat." Ryoma said.**

"**You have a cat?!" Came a much dramatized response. **

……………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2: Karupin's background

**Chapter two **

**"Yes I've had her for ages." **

**"Wow, we didn't know you could actually like something besides tennis." Momo joked. Ryoma glared as Karupin looked and started to his at Momo. Momo took a step back. **

**"She also doesn't like it when I'm picked on." Ryoma said letting Karupin nuzzle and lick his cheek. They'd never seen a side to Ryoma like this. He actually looked cute, with the cat in his arms, and he with a soft look in his eye. Anyone could tell that Ryoma was very close to the cat. **

**"How old is she?" Kikimaru asked, he loved cats. **

**"She'll be seven on my birthday." Ryoma said. "I've had her since I was five. She's really old," Ryoma turned on the cat holding her up underneath her arms and saying right in her face, "and that's why I keep telling her to stay home. She should know that I'll play with her when I get home." The cat looked like it was smiling when it meowed. It was so cute. **

**"Echizen, please remove your cat from the courts, its disrupting practice." Tezuka ordered. **

**"Hai, Captain. See what you've done you've made the bouchu mad. What am I going to do with you?" Ryoma said this as he walked across the courts and headed for the gates. That was when the Coach saw them. **

**"Ryoma, come over here. I want to see what you have there." Sumire Ryuusaki said. Ryoma walked over to her and showed her the cat. She got a good look at it and then started laughing. **

**"What's so funny?" Taka asked. The coach pointed at the cat. **

**"I guess it really is father like son." She stated. When she noticed the confused looked on everyone's face, she explained. "Back when Najiroh was a regular, he always had his cat fallowing him. He said it was his good luck charm; this cat is the spitting image of that one. What's its name?" **

**"Karupin." **

**"Well, I'm guessing, this is a descendent right?" **

**"Yes, she's the granddaughter of Karu the first and daughter of Pinny, hence the name Karu-pin, Karupin." Coach continued to smile. **

**"You should bring that cat around more often, but for now go put her in the club changing room." Ryoma nodded and walked off. She turned and walked over to the regulars. "You probably didn't know this, but the Echizen's have always had close connections to their pets, especially their cats. So if anyone ever even glares at that cat, you'll have hell to pay. I know, I've seen what they do. Nanijiroh once jumped in front of a speeding car to save his cat and I doubt Ryoma will do any less. **

**The team was surprised, that Ryoma would go so far. He never seemed to care about anything. Kaidoh, smiled. **

**"That makes me respect him. Any guy who'd stand up for a cat has my vote." **

**"Same here." Eiji declared. They were all still smiling and thinking good thoughts when Ryoma got back. He'd stored Karupin in the locker room. He looked around and ignored his senpais looks, he really didn't want to be hassled over his actions, but when he reached them they stayed quiet. And then practice continued. **

**…………………………………………………………………………………… **


	3. Chapter 3: Seigaku's new Mascot

**Chapter three: Seigaku's new Mascot **

** After that day Karupin came to practice everyday, and by the end of the week Karupin was announced their mascot. The regulars thought she was really cute, but a few people on the team thought it was stupid to have a cat, that always got in their way. (It's the ones who have allergies around cats that complained, sissies.) **

**Momo tried to pet Karupin once, but she wouldn't let him and instead went for Kaidoh and began rubbing up against. No one could figure out why the cat liked Kaidoh so much, but they were even more surprised at the fact that Kaidoh didn't mind the cat being around him. Echizen was just glad that Karupin stopped going onto the court during practice. He was getting tired at his heart stopping every time he saw Karupin almost get stepped on, or get hit by a ball, etc. **

**During one practice Karupin didn't show up, and Ryoma was getting worried. He continued with practice, trying not to worry too much, but his game was still thrown off. **

**"Echizen!! Get your head into the game that was an easy return. What's up with you?" Momo cried waving his racket around and yelling on the other side of the court. Ryoma replied 'hai' yet he still continued to look around the courts. There was no sign of her on the court. **

**………………………………. **

**Once practice paused for a break, it was Saturday, so practice ran longer. They had two water breaks and a lunch break; this was the second water break. Ryoma took a big swallow from his water jug. **

**"RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!!! Ryoma-sama!!" Everyone in the tennis club was used to that yell. It was Tomo, and as usual she was dragging Sakuno along behind her. "Ryoma-sama, I was calling. Anyway guess what we found?" Ryoma raised a brow and then went back to drinking, Tomo was slightly affronted, but that didn't stop her. "Sakuno show him." Sakuno was semi-hidden behind Tomo. **

**"B-But Tomo." **

**"Don't Tomo me, show him." Sakuno's sigh was heard from behind Tomo. She stepped forward, and in her arms was a sleeping Karupin. **

**"I found her coming down the stairs." Sakuno handed Karupin over to Ryoma, and hid her hands behind her as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough to hide the marks and bruises on her arms. **

**"Sakuno-chan! What happened to your arms?" Eiji asked. Sakuno blushed. **

**"Nothing." **

**"Nothing, yeah right." Tomo noticed that Sakuno wasn't going to be forth coming. So she decided to tell Ryoma and the now interested regulars what really happened. "Sakuno found Karupin on the stairs alright. These two 2nd years were picking on her and almost tossed Karupin down the stairs. Sakuno and I were coming from the teachers lounge and saw them. Sakuno ran over to them and tried to stop them but, instead they pushed her down the stairs followed by Karupin. You should have seen the way she grabbed Karupin out of mid-air and protected her as they went down a flight and a half of stairs. I called for help but the boys ran away." They tennis group were stunned, and pissed off. **

**"Oksada-chan, who is the boys, we'll turn them in for this." Taka-san said. The others nodded their heads. **

**"I'll teach them what it feels like to be thrown down stairs." Momo popped his knuckles. Sakuno rushed forward blushing. **

**"NO!! It's okay, I'm fine and Karupin should be okay. Besides, I wouldn't want to get my senpais in trouble." Sakuno tried to smile, but the remnants of tears could now be seen too. Momo sighed in defeat; he couldn't do anything if Sakuno didn't want him too. A movement in the corner of his eye made Momo turn to Ryoma; he'd sat Karupin down and was moving towards Sakuno. She was looking at the ground so was surprised when Ryoma tipped her head upwards. **

**"Who were they?" Ryoma had such a demanding tone in his voice that Sakuno answered out of reflects. **

**"Hajimoto Sai and Keiji Satusuno." Ryoma nodded, and then walked past her. Sakuno stared straight ahead then realized what he was planning to do. "No Ryoma-kun, don't do it." She grabbed his arm to stop him, Ryoma just gently but firmly pulled his arm out of her grasp and continued around the corner. Sakuno brought her hand towards her breast and got a worried looked on her face. **

**"Don't worry about it Ryusaki-chan. Ryoma can take care of himself." Fuji said placing his hand kindly on her shoulders. Sakuno just nodded her hand. **

**"I know, I'm actually a little worried for Hajimoto and Keiji senpais." Making the group laugh; Oishi walked forward and said gently. **

**"Let's get those cuts and bruises treated." Sakuno nodded and walked over to the benches were Oishi treated her. **

**……………………………………….. **


	4. Chapter 4:The Incident

**Chapter four: The Incident **

**About 5 till their lunch break Ryoma showed up, with two very beat up and apologetic senpais in tow. He brought them over to Sakuno who was being comforted by Karupin. **

**"Now what do you have to say." Ryoma said, he had a hold of the taller senpais sleeves, applying pressure to their arms. The senpais dropped to their knees, and directed a very sincere apology to Sakuno. Sakuno was blushing and telling them it was alright, but in the same breath admonishing them about being cruel to animals. The regulars watched as the boys began to leave glaring at them the whole time. The entire team was mad that they'd dared to hurt Karupin and their little-sister-like Sakuno. After that day the boys didn't step out of line the rest of their Jr. High school life. **

**After the boys turned the corner Sakuno noticed that Ryoma was still standing in front of her. Looking to him she gave him a questioning smile. Ryoma got down on one knee and began stroking a now napping Karupin. She was still in Sakuno's lap. Sakuno watched the little interlude and again realized how much he cared for the cat. "Sorry Ryoma-kun, I tried to keep Karupin safe sooner, but I'm such a klutz and I couldn't move quickly enough." Sakuno said. Ryoma looked straight into her eyes. **

**"Thank you." Sakuno blushed and felt her heart try to burst with happiness. **

**"It was nothing. I'm always getting scratches. I was just happy Karupin was safe." Sakuno was also patting the cat. Ryoma watched her. **

**"Karupin really likes you doesn't she?" Ryoma asked, Sakuno laughed softly. **

**"I guess, she's such a sweet cat, I don't know how anyone couldn't love her." Sakuno continued to pat the cat, and looked up to Ryoma's eyes and smiled. Ryoma placed his hand atop hers on top of Karupin, their hands rising and falling as Karupin breathed. "Ryoma-kun?" **

**"If Karupin approves of you, then so do I." Sakuno blushed and looked at him shyly, Ryoma was looking at her smirking, smiling a little too. Ryoma lend forward and peck Sakuno on the cheek. He wasn't used to initiating physical contact so a blush formed on his cheeks which he quickly covered. The regulars and the other members of the tennis club had watched Ryoma and Sakuno but from their point of view it didn't look like anything but them two talking over Karupin and Ryoma's back blocked the view of their hands. Ryoma stood abruptly and pulled his cap down, walking back towards the courts. It was about time for the lunch break, which Ryoma spent half of running around the courts for missing practice to chase down Hajimoto and Keiji senpais. Tezuka agreed and understood why Ryoma did it, but it was still no excuse for running off during practice. **

**When Ryoma finished he went to his tennis bag and pulled out the bento Nanako had given him earlier, sitting down with his senpais and his friends he finished lunch with them. "So Ryoma what did you do to Hajimoto and Keiji senpais to make them come and actually apologize to Sakuno and Karupin?" Katchiro asked. The others had continued to eat but they were curious. Ryoma just looked over at Katchiro and didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said death was a comin'. **

**Continuing with the look Ryoma said, "All I said was that they should come and apologize and then they just ran, and they fell down some stairs. Then I dragged their sorry buns back here." Ryoma then went back to eating his bento. The rest of the group has a sweat drops forming, knowing Ryoma wasn't lying; but to think that they'd been so scared they'd actually fallen down stairs was just pathetic. Yet the look Ryoma had given just now, they could understand. **

**After lunch the tennis players had another hour of training and then they could go home for the weekend. Sakuno couldn't get her mind off of what Ryoma had done. Ryoma acted as though nothing big had happened, so Sakuno tried to imitate him, but her mind kept wondering back to the first warm look Ryoma had given to her. And it was all because of his cat. That was a slight disconcerting, to Sakuno that Ryoma had only really noticed her, and it wasn't even because of her own attributes, but the fact that she'd helped out Karupin. Sakuno shook her head. It wasn't like Ryoma was attracted to her any way she was just the backdrop to his surroundings, like the trees and benches she was sitting on. She wasn't on his radar for any more significant role, no matter how much she wished it to be otherwise. **

**Karupin had been exploring the outskirt of the tennis courts, and saw Sakuno sighing over on one of the benches. Lopping over to her, she began rubbing at Sakuno's lap trying to cheer her up. Sakuno looked down at her and smiled. Leaning over Sakuno tapped Karupin on the nose. "Hello there again, you seem pretty interested in me today." Karupin meowed. "Are you trying to make me feel better?" Karupin meowed again and played with the hem of Sakuno's skirt that was lying off of the edge of the bench and was swaying in the wind. Sakuno just smiled and watched Karupin entertain herself. Before long practice was over and the boys were still in the club locker rooms changing out of their practice gear and back into their uniforms. **

**As groups of people began to exit Sakuno stood up and carried Karupin towards the club. Finally the group of tennis regulars came out, nice and showered and ready to go to their favorite eating place, senpais paying of course. Sakuno was invited along with the ichen trio and Tomo. It was just down the street, and Tezuka even decided to go along too. When they arrived at the eating joint, they wondered what they should do with Karupin. Sakuno looked at the long line and decided quickly. **

**"Why don't Ryoma-kun and I take little Karupin –chan back to his house, and by then the line should be down, and if you get ready to order before we're back, just order for us. I'm sure Momo-can- senpai knows what Ryoma-kun likes and Tomo knows what I get. So we'll be back by then." Sakuno waited for the affirmation before she turned for Ryoma to show her the way towards his home. They headed off, and the others went to wait in line. **

**…………………………………………**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts about the past

Chapter five: Thoughts about the past

Ryoma kept giving Sakuno looks in the corner of his eye. He'd been watching her for a long time now. She'd always interested him, even since the first time they met at the train station. He'd been looking for the exit for the tennis courts, and he'd happened to see a girl around his age standing there so he'd asked her. She was surprised he didn't recognize her from the train, considering she was right across from him. She'd said to go out the South exit instead of the north, causing him to be late and have to default. He'd been lying on a grass hill watching the other matches when she'd stumbled onto him. She'd asked him if he made, and apologized. She meant to buy him a drink but realized she'd had no change, so he not only ended up being late, but now he was buying her a drink. He kept thinking, what a strange girl. When Sasabe had challenged him, he'd decided to have a match against him. He gave Sakuno his jacket to hold, he wanted to show that he was a good tennis player and that she shouldn't worry about him. He didn't understand why he felt he needed to prove anything he just felt that he needed to.

The next day after he'd met Momo-senpai he'd been introduced to her again, but this time she actually introduced herself. She'd once again been shocked when he said he didn't know her. But on his way home he'd finally remembered her. She looked different with her school uniform on instead of the outfit she'd worn the day before. After that he began to notice her everywhere. In his classes, at P.E., at his matches, and even during practice; she was just everywhere. Once during the ranking tournament she'd come to the sports recreation center and all the way to the 3rd floor roof just to watch him. He'd asked her what she wanted and she'd replied.

"It doesn't matter what I say, because it'll sound crazy." And she was right that did sound nuts, but he couldn't find it annoying. He'd even ended up talking to her again, about how he'd once wanted to quit tennis, and couldn't and that he'd been playing everyday before he realized. When they'd been walking home, she'd asked why he play and he said it was to defeat someone. He knew that it confused her, but he wasn't going to divulge much more than that on the situation. And when she'd asked for him to show her his new Seigaku jersey and he'd said "I'll wear it tomorrow at practice." She'd looked so disappointed, that he'd put it on. And he was inwardly happy when she smiled at him and congratulated him. It felt natural.

She'd become an everyday occurrence in his life, he looked forward to seeing her, though he'd be danged if he showed it to anyone. She had this mysterious presence that just couldn't be ignored. Even the older regulars where interested in their 'Little Sisters' happenings, becoming very protective of her. Tezuka treated her better than most people would think, answering her questions, spending time to wait with her till Ryusaki –sensai got off duty, and he never seemed to mind her hanging around the courts, where as many of the other girls were shooed away. Ryoma thought it'd cause trouble for her with the other girls, but they just seemed to like her more. Everyone was under her spell, Tezuka said that people with Charisma attracted other people to them, and though she was klutz, shy and really too nice, she had a real charisma that not many had.

Ryoma was brought out of his thoughts when they reached his house, he hadn't even realized were his feet had taken him. They hadn't said a word all the way for the restaurant, but when Ryoma looked at her face she didn't seem to mind in the least. She really wasn't to talkative due to her shy nature, and he just didn't talk to people. Ryoma carried Karupin into the house, as Sakuno waited on the porch. After placing Karupin in the kitchen with a new bowl of food Ryoma headed back outside. Only to hear someone talking to Sakuno on the porch.

……………………………………..

bum bum bummm... Who is the mysterious stranger.

Find out next time on "Karupin is a Mascot."

please reaad and reveiw.

BlackDove of Blessings


	6. Chapter 6:Glares of fire and Ice chips

Chapter Six

Ryoma and Sakuno entered the burger joint and searched for their friends. Believe me, it didn't take long. Their group was the biggest, and the loudest in the joint with Momo and Kaidoh going at it, Eiji and Fuji betting who would win this round, Inui telling them the statistics, Oishi trying to get them to quiet down, and Tezuka expertly ignoring the whole scene, well that is if you didn't count the growing pulse on his forehead. Ryoma guessed his sempais and himself would be setting a new record for laps at their next practice. Ryoma headed that way, making sure Sakuno stayed right with him. When they came into view Horio gave an unnecessary announcement to the rest of the group, in his loud and very irritating voice, according to Ryoma.

"Yo, Echizen what took so long?" Horio continued to yell towards Ryoma. Ryoma ignored him and sat down next to Momo. Sakuno sat across from him between Tezuka and Tomo. Ryoma grabbed the top burger and began eating. Momo had gotten his usual. 5 cheese burgers, 2 fries, 1 milkshake, and a cup of ponta. Sakuno followed his example and began to nibble at her grilled chicken salad.

"Yeah Echizen were you confessing your love to our little Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked, getting out of the way as Ryoma choked on his drink. Sakuno felt as though her bit of salad stuck in her throat. She began chocking and Tomo began pounding her back, almost too hard causing Sakuno to choke even more. "Oh ho, ho so I was right? Or was it the other way around and Sakuno confessed to you?" Ryoma glared at his Senpai's teasing.

"Neither sempai. We dropped off Karupin that was all."

"Really? Cause you were gone a really long time Ochibi." Eiji said. Ryoma glared at him in turn. He would have answered but Sakuno, who finally regained her voice, spoke up first.

"It's because I met Ryoma's mother and I talked with her for a while, causing us to be late, Gomen Sempais." Sakuno's face was slightly red, and small tears where gathered in her eyes from the choking spell. But the look it created could've melted a stones heart.

"Sakuno-chan is so Kawaii." Eiji called has he jumped from his seat and began rubbing cheeks with Sakuno like he was a cat. Sakuno giggled as Eiji hair tickled her neck. Ryoma's stomach clinched as he watched her. He wished Eiji would stop, but didn't say anything, as he continued eating, not realizing he was glaring at Eiji and this time with really strong p.o.'d waves rushing off of him. The regulars noticed this, and wondered how long it was going to take for Ryoma to realize that he was jealous. Eiji went back to his seat next to Fuji and Oishi, on the other side of Momo. Kaidoh was sitting next to Tezuka and Inui. Tomo, was sitting next to Katchiro with Horio between him and Kohiro (can't remember his name.) being at the end by Fuji. Momo and Eiji continued to joke around, and had the whole table laughing, when Sakuno let out a screech. Jumping from her chair Sakuno began pulling out the front of her uniform shirt, giving not only the regulars but the entire occupancy of the restaurant a nice view of her stomach and belly button and hipbones where her shirt started. The jumping didn't help the skirt situation either, it kept swishing upwards, by the time Sakuno got the ice cube out of her shirt the entire group was staring. Ryoma's eyes were wide and his face matched the red jacket inside his bag. Sakuno couldn't meet any of their eyes as she grabbed her book-bag and headed out the door. Tomo got up and Momo and Eiji backed away in their chairs thinking that they were going to get it. But instead Tomo turned around and dumped her pop onto the two girls in the booth table behind them, who'd been snickering. The regulars hadn't even noticed them, but after Tomo poured pop on them they turned towards.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakuno never did anything to you?" The girls glared back at her.

"What are you talking about, we didn't do anything." Girl one said.

"Yeah, it's not our fault your friend can't keep her shirt down in public." The second girl stated.

"Don't even go there, I saw you drop that ice cube down her shirt." Tomo went after them, but she was held back by the ichen trio. "Let me go."

"Oksada-san, stop." At Tezuka's voice Tomo stop struggling and headed out the door after Sakuno. Tezuka turned to the two girls and they backed away from the group as they received glares from them all. When Horio stepped up he had his finger pointed towards them.

"Aren't you the two girls from the Hyotei match?" He looked closer. "Yeah you are, you're the two that pulled Ryusaki-chan's hair at the match." He turned to the group. "Oksada pointed them out to me. They were picking on Sakuno and her when Ryoma took up for them. They've been doing mean things to Sakuno ever since." This proved to make the regulars even angrier. Fuji stepped forward, eyes open and fierce, yet he kept a smile on his face.

"Ladies, I think it would be in your best interests to not pick on our little sister anymore. I, we, don't appreciate it." Here he stopped smiling and frowned. "And I don't think your going to like the either." The two girls rushed to gather their things and ran out the door. The regulars went back to the table and sat down, feeling bad about what had happened to Sakuno when they noticed three empty chairs, instead of two. Ryoma was missing.

"Hey were did Echizen go?" Momo asked. Inui shifted his glasses pulled out his notebook and began reading.

"Echizen left 30.2 seconds after Oksada confronted the Hyotei girls and headed after Sakuno-chan. From my calculations concerning Sakuno's physical and emotional state along with Ryoma's I can safely say that there's a 98.2 chance that Ryoma has already caught up and confronted Sakuno-chan." With that Inui closed his notebook and resumed sipping his milkshake. Momo and Eiji were sweat-dropping at the extensive calculation, and their group finished up with the meal and headed towards the public courts to hang out for a while before going home, trusting Ryoma and Tomo to calm Sakuno down.

………………………………………


	7. Chapter 7:Strawberry Grape Ponta

Chapter Seven: Strawberry Grape Ponta

Ryoma had caught up with Sakuno, but he hadn't confronted her yet. He wanted to give her a moment to calm down before approaching. Once he was sure she was ready he began walking up to her. They were at the same bridge Ryoma had found her at when they had an argument coming from their racket stringer. Ryoma held out a ponta he bought on the way. Sakuno looked at it before taking with a small smile on her lips. She leaned her arms on the railing looking out towards the street. They didn't talk Ryoma wasn't one to really instigate conversation, so they stood in silence. When her ponta was a quarter empty Sakuno decided she needed to ask.

"Is everyone mad at me?" Ryoma heard her low voice just barely over the sound of cars. He turned his face towards her, drinking a little more before answering.

"No one is mad, at least not at you. I saw the two girls who dropped the ice cube on you before I left. Seemed Tomo was going to wail them a new one." Ryoma smirked around his drink. Sakuno was silent again, when he looked at her again, he noticed a blush beginning around her nose, and the tips of her ears.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to react the way I did. But it was so cold," Sakuno shivered, "and it shocked me. It wasn't intentional, I swear." Here she looked at him, a small pleading in her eyes for understanding. Ryoma felt compelled to kiss her, but he only brought his face closer to hers.

"I'm sure they all understand. If I know my senpais, they won't be worried about anything, but how you're doing. They'll wait awhile before they tease you about it, and I'm sure it'll be thought of as nothing but a funny memory. It'll just take time." Sakuno was mesmerized by the look on Ryoma's face. She'd turned bodily towards him, but he was still leaning elbows on the railing, just his face close to hers. He was taller than her by several inches now, all the milk Inui forced him to drink coming into effect. His face was about six inches from her own, enough for people to think they were just discussing stuff, but to Sakuno it was an intimate moment. Ryoma barely let girls get this close to him, Tomo didn't give him much choice, but Sakuno had tried to respect his space. Yet here he was leaning towards her, talking to her, trying to comfort her, and Sakuno's heart fluttered under the attention. It'd be the second time today that he'd done this. Comforting her, being nice, talking and taking the first moves at placing them close together. A light flattering blush was on her face, as Sakuno looked down and away breaking their eye contact.

Ryoma found a smile forming on his mouth, not knowing the reason, but he just let it go. They turned back towards the street and watched cars go by. Ryoma finished off his ponta before Sakuno had drank half of hers. He was still thirsty she could tell, without thinking she handed him her drink. "Here you can have the rest of mine; I'm not much of a pop person. I like it, it's just I can never finish a whole one. I guess I like tea and punch better." Sakuno smiled at him, and he took it from her hand, nodded his thanks, bringing it to his lips he drank. Along with the flavor of grape pop, he also tasted a hint of strawberry. Bringing it away from his lips he glanced at the opening. Around the rim was a lower lip imprint; made by what he guessed was strawberry Chap Stick. Sakuno, who'd been watching him, brought her hand to her lips in embarrassment. "Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry I forgot, Tomo, my friends and I often share drinks, and so I didn't think about the chap stick. I shouldn't have offered." Blushing horridly she began twisting and pulling at her skirt. Ryoma watching her the whole time didn't say anything, he just brought the drink back to his lips and continued drinking. He kept eye contact with her, and so noticed the blush growing to spread from her nose and ears all the way down to her neck and hairline. Sakuno gulped, her pulse going as fast as a hummingbirds.

(Technically if this was true she'd have a heart attack, it's impossible for a human's heart to beat that quickly. But it sounded good. Ja!)

Ryoma brought the can down, swallowed, and then brought his hand up to Sakuno's face. Cupping her cheek in his palm he lowered his head, bringing his lips to the corner of hers. He didn't kiss her, but lightly pressed his lips to the corner before bringing out the tip of his tongue to taste her. Sakuno who'd be to shocked to react, shivered as she felt the slick, wet, yet warm feel of Ryoma's tongue as it touched her. Her breath rushed out of her, swirling around Ryoma's neck; sending sensations racing up into his hairline, and making cold chills stand up on the back of his neck. Bring back his head away, his tongue already inside his mouth once more, and leaned back as if nothing had happened.

He'd surprised himself by his action, he hadn't meant to do that, hadn't even thought about it, he'd just done it. Keeping his glaze straight ahead, he readied himself for Sakuno's reaction. When nothing came, he looked out the corner of his eye. Sakuno had turned back towards the street, a secret smile on her lips as she overlooked the scene. Ryoma knew no harm had come by his action, turned too. Sakuno couldn't believe she wasn't blushing like a mad hound, but the only think in her mind, was that she wished he'd kissed her full on the mouth. When Ryoma had turned away from her, she'd brought her own tongue out and licked the spot he had, tasting ponta and Ryoma. Liking the taste she wanted more, but she decided to keep that to herself, she'd embarrassed both of them enough today, no need to add more. She brought up her fist and leaned her chin on it.

'I guess today wasn't so bad after all.' They simultaneously thought.

……………………………………………………………………….

Well what'd you think, I hadn't planned on the whole lip action, but it just seemed a good place to put it. I think it's romantic sighs well anyway sorry it's so short, But Please Review, I like hearing feedback, even if it's nice very nice feedback. Well later.

BlackDove of Blessings

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	8. Chapter 8:Karupin listens and the Past

Chapter Eight: Karupin Listens and parts of the Past revealed

Karupin lounged on her master's bed, feeling the sheets against her fur. She missed her master; when he wasn't around she could only play with the pervert for so long before she became bored with him. And the momma master wasn't cooking so no extra treats and nice cousin-lady wasn't here to brush her. So she decided to lie on the master's bed and hope he came soon to play with her. She loved her master; he was the best master ever. Karupin knew that the master liked playing fetch the ball, like a silly dog, but it was okay because she knew Ryoma-master loved to play, and now she was even allowed to watch him at the learning place.

Karupin thought of her new playmates at the learning place. She loved playing with the snake man, and the funny loud one was as cat like as a human can get. She didn't really like the tall strange one, he smelled funny, and made her Ryoma sick. She was also wary of the smiley one, he had hidden secrets and she didn't like secrets, but he always gave her snacks when Ryoma wasn't looked. She loved when the fishy-one came, he smelled like fish and she could taste them on his fingers when she licked him. The purple-eyed one was loud, but she was familiar with him coming to visit her master. Karupin thought about the bouchou, as her master called him; he was tall and smelled like clean soap, and fabric softener. He didn't play with her, but he didn't say anything when she rubbed against him, and he even pet her when she sat on his lap. She knew instinctively that he was like her master, but less obnoxious, he was quieter than her master. Karupin thought of the egg-head, he unnerved her with his nervous smell, he smelled so strong that Karupin felt anxious just being around him. Cats don't like to be anxious they liked relaxed atmospheres' like the one her master let off.

Karupin rolled over onto her stomach as she heard her master's foot steps coming up the stairs. Jumping off to meet him at the room's entrance Karupin watched as her master walked in with his big bag. As soon as he spotted her Ryoma bent down and carried with him to his bed, setting the bag onto the floor. Laying on his back arm behind him as the other stroked her, Ryoma looked at the ceiling. Karupin snuggled into her master's stomach watching him; she knew something was on his mind. Karupin was almost dozing when her master took a deep breath; picking her open Ryoma brought their faces closer together.

"Karupin, I think I like a girl." Ryoma said he watched as Karupin stared back at him before she meowed. Taking it as the affirmative it was for him to continue Ryoma told her about what had happened that afternoon with Sakuno. Karupin remembered the long haired one. She'd saved her when those mean demons had picked on her. Karupin liked her; she was nice and spoke to her in a calm soft voice. Karupin meowed when Ryoma finished telling her what had happened.

She couldn't really talk, Ryoma knew that, but he liked telling her about his problems. He knew he could tell Karupin anything and never be made fun of, unlike certain senpais. Karupin was his best friend; they could count on each other. Ryoma turned onto his side, placing Karupin next to him on the bed.

"You like Sakuno don't you?"

"Meow, meow." Karupin said, placing her palm over Ryoma's heart.

"Would you become jealous if I started hanging out with her more?" Ryoma asked, this time Karupin didn't meow, as she looked to be thinking, and then she purred and kissed Ryoma's cheek, which he took as a possible yes. "If I brought her here or took you with me, or maybe played with you more when I got home would you mind if I dated her?" Once again Karupin paused, before she meowed and placed her paw onto his chest again. Ryoma smiled at his cat. "So it's settled, if I ask Sakuno out, you won't be mad." Again Karupin meowed and placed her paws onto his chest in an almost petting motion. "You know you're the smartest person I know." Ryoma said as he took Karupin back into his arms and cuddled her. Karupin licked his face and meowed happily as Ryoma continued to smile. After a bit of silence, the smile faded into a worried face. "Karupin do you think Sakuno would even say yes? I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way. I mean I know she something of a friend and she's always at our games and practices, but that doesn't mean she does it for me." Ryoma sighed. "When did I even become interested in her? I mean she's always been there, so why now? I don't really care about much besides you and tennis, so why do I like girls now, or should I say just Sakuno that Osaka girl is still rather annoying, and intrusive."

Ryoma turned onto his stomach feeling restless; Karupin had by then gotten from his hold and folded herself in between the headrest and his pillow, her second favorite spot on the bed, besides being in the covers with him. In this position they could look straight into each others eyes. "Karupin will she say yes?" Ryoma asked, Karupin licked his nose and meowed a definite yes. "Good, but I think I'll wait awhile before saying anything. I want to make sure before I tell her how I feel, after all she thinks I only think about tennis, which is mostly true." Getting up Ryoma headed for the bath, he needed to get in bed it was late; he had all day tomorrow to observe Sakuno's reaction to him and the semi-kiss he'd given to her. She might not have been bothered by it when it happened, but what if she had time too really think about what he'd done, then see what her reaction would be to it.

After taking a quick shower he crawled into bed, covered him and Karupin and fell asleep thinking about strawberries, ponta, Karupin and finally dreaming about Sakuno.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

One Week Later…

………………………………………….

Sakuno had spent the rest of the week thinking about the almost kiss, wondering what had possessed Ryoma to do it. After they'd split up at their streets, Sakuno had found a worried Tomo waiting for her at home. She'd told Ryusaki-san about what had happened at the burger joint her grandmother had been livid, wanting to deal with the two girls herself, but finding comfort that Sakuno was okay, and that her old students had taken care of her granddaughter. The next day at school she'd watched signs of Ryoma treating her differently but he seemed to go on like usual, not really paying attention to her, yet not ignoring her presence in class as he did all the other girls. Sakuno knew it had nothing to do with special feelings for her, but just that she got on his nerves less than his over zealous fan girls. Tomo didn't give him a choice but to pay attention to her as she was constantly in his face asking and telling him stuff. Tomo felt bad for Ryoma, who still tried his best not to pay any attention to her friend. She knew she should feel bad for Tomo who was being ignored, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for her pushy friend, after all she'd been on the same receiving end that Ryoma was in, and she knew she didn't like it much herself.

By the end of the week Sakuno had taken that hint that Ryoma just didn't think of her in the same way she did him, and that the other day was just a one time miraculous day. And that Ryoma was back to his original self.

……………………………………………..

Sakuno sighed as she turned the corner towards the tennis courts; she'd promised Tomo that she would go ahead to the courts without her, so that she could do her assigned class cleaning duties. Getting to the water fountains Sakuno stopped to get a drink, it was scorching today. After she took a drink she brought out her napkin, readying to wash her face and dry off, trying to push the heat back. Afterwards she bent up to find a pair of blue eyes in a furry round face looking at her.

"Karupin, hello there, are you back again to watch practices." Sakuno said this as more of a statement than a question as she smiled at the furry brown and tan cat. Karupin meowed, looking like she was smiling. "May I hold you?" Sakuno asked Karupin jumped into Sakuno's arms as an answer. Sakuno laughed and began walking to the courts, talking nonsense to the cat as though she actually understood her. They had just found a nice place on a bleacher sitting under some shade when the boys came onto the courts for practice. Sakuno felt sorry for them to have to run around in this heat, when she got a good idea. Getting up she told Karupin to wait for her and that she'd be right back. Karupin meowed and curled up on the bench to wait for Sakuno's return. Sakuno hadn't gone far. She'd walked over to the fence near to where Tezuka was standing.

Her grandmother hadn't shown up for practice yet, since she had to come from the Jr. High now that they were in high school. She'd received special permission to become the boy's tennis coach, an old student of Ryusaki-san's had come to her asking if she'd let him coach the Jr. High. He had less experience than she did, but Ryusaki had confidence in her student, after all he used to be Tezuka's captain in Jr. High.

After Tezuka finished giving orders he turned to Sakuno, to see what she needed. After a quick conversation, Sakuno received a nod from Tezuka. She smiled real big and headed over to Karupin. Bending down she asked the cat. "Would you like to come with me, I'm going to get a big cooler, and fill it with ice water, and towels. It should help with the heat, if the tennis members get overheated." Karupin meowed and stood up to follow Sakuno towards the gym.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma had watched Sakuno all week, but she didn't seem to act out of the usual and she never mentioned that night to him, not as though he expected her to. She was too shy to do that. He'd been losing confidence, when he'd heard Inui talking to Momo and Eiji about how Sakuno seemed to be blushing more often when she came to the courts and when she was around them, especially him.

When she'd come to watch practice today, she'd been carrying Karupin, smiling and talking to her a lot like how he did when they were at home. He'd stopped talking to Karupin in front of his senpais because they teased him about it. Karupin had sulked a little and pretended that she was ignoring him, but after he'd apologized she'd forgiven him. Now he watched as Sakuno and Karupin walked around the corner together, a smile smirk coming to his lips. Karupin seemed to have developed a real affection for Sakuno and Sakuno with Karupin.

"Uh, I wonder where Sakuno-chan and Karupin are going." Eiji asked as he propelled himself onto Ryoma's back, successfully getting Ryoma into a bear hug. After struggling a bit, Ryoma gave up, and just let his senpai lean on him. It didn't matter that they were almost the same height now; it just seemed to make him a bigger target for Eiji to hang onto. All well he was used to it now, after he'd come back from America to start his third year of Jr. High at Seigaku, Ryoma found that Eiji had separation anxiety when he couldn't hug his ochibi everyday. Or at least that's the excuse Eiji had given him.

Shrugging to the question directed at him, Ryoma picked up his racket, finally being released from Eiji's hold on him, before he headed in the opposite direction to court C to watch the already heated match between Momo and Kaidoh. "Eiji-senpai, hurry up, or we can't start our doubles match against Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai." Ryoma threw back towards Eiji, Eiji responded with a remark about him being disrespectful of his senpais, and that he should wait until he was ready before leaving him behind. Ryoma again just shrugged the familiar comment off, getting to court D where his opponents were waiting.

………………………………………………………………….

Sakuno heaved the quite heavy cooler behind her. It had wheels but on the uneven gravel that made up the path to the tennis courts made it an exertion. Karupin watched her as she pounced along beside her. "I wish Tomo was here to help pull this thing. I wonder where she's at, she shouldn't still be at the classroom, but I didn't see her pass the gym towards the courts." Sakuno said mostly to herself and not to Karupin. Karupin just meowed and continued to follow Sakuno back to the courts.

When they finally got back to the courts Sakuno was glad she'd gotten the ice water towels now, it looked as though they could all use one, and even Tezuka the usually cool looking one was covered in a layer of sweat. Sakuno entered threw the gates and went over to where Tezuka was standing. Opening the lip to the cooler, Sakuno pulled out a wet towel, after ringing out the excess water from it she offered the cold towel to him. Tezuka hadn't noticed her presence at first was kind of surprised when a wet and very cold object touched his arm. Turning he saw the offered towel and gratefully took it and began wiping his face.

God did it feel good, when Sakuno had asked if she could come onto the courts with something cool, he hadn't expected her to lug a whole cooler full of wet towels soaking in ice water to be it. He just thought she be bringing new water bottles from the gyms supply. Bringing his face up, he looked to see Sakuno smiling warmly at him. She always looked at him that way.

When she was still in elementary school she would come to the Jr. High to wait for her grandmother. They come to know each other indirectly through the coach, and since Tezuka lived near by, he would walk with them when he wasn't with the other freshman. Sakuno had looked up to him, watching him, but she never said anything to him. When he was about to start his second year and had already been guaranteed a regular's spot, he saw even more of her, but still she never said anything to him, just silently watched him on their walks home. Finally he'd asked her why she always stared at him like that. She'd only smiled bigger before saying in an innocent way that only children could.

"You're like a nii-san aren't you?" Tezuka had looked at her, confused. She giggled before saying softly. "I have friends in class who's brothers pick them up or walk home with them, kind of like you, so you're like my nii-san." Tezuka continued to look at her, and Sakuno began to blush and looked away embarrassed by her comparison she'd given him. When they'd met their street she went to turn left, he turn left down the street ahead, Tezuka had stopped catching her attention, so she stopped too. When she looked at him he was smiling a little, then he said.

"Yes I guess I am like your older brother." A full blown smile came to his mouth. "In a way I am. Thank you, for considering me as your older brother." He said bowing a little. He didn't have any siblings, so he felt happy at the prospect of Sakuno seeing him in such an honored way.

"Is that alright, if I think of you as my nii-san? I don't have any siblings, and you're really nice to me and obaa-san." Sakuno said, she before she began to fidget with her skirt. "I mean I won't call you my nii-san, you're my senpai. But I'd think of you as like my nii-san, is that alright Tezuka-senpai?" That was the first time she'd ever said his name, and found her really cute, in a sisterly way.

He laid his hand on her shoulder before saying, "Only if you let me think of you as my little sister. It'll be our little secret." Sakuno smile hugely at this and Tezuka returned it. After that they'd always thought of each other, even after Sakuno had entered Seigaku Jr. High and then senior high. He still felt like her big brother, and he was fiercely protective of her. He'd been very angry at those girls from the burger shop and what they'd done to her.

"Thank you Sakuno." Tezuka said. Sakuno's smile widened.

"Your welcome Tezuka-senpai." She then turned back to the cooler, readying to start handing out towels to the rest of the tennis club. She looked to be about to start carrying them onto the court, but Tezuka was afraid she'd get hit by a tennis ball, stopped her with a hang to her elbow. When she looked questioningly at him, he just turned his head towards the clubs direction and shouted.

"Everyone, gather up!" The whole tennis court stopped what they were doing and came over to their Captain. When they were all standing in formation Tezuka addressed them. "Sakuno-chan has been kind enough to gather some ice towels, to help cool us off, please form a line to receive it, and don't forget to say your thanks for her thoughtfulness."

"Hai!" Was shouted in response, the scene causing Sakuno to blush. She began pulling towels out again and began handing them out as the tennis club members lined up to get them. They said their thanks to Sakuno, and began to cool themselves off. The regulars offered to go last, letting the rest of the others to go first. When it was finally their turn they didn't line up more than crowd around the cooler and Sakuno handed them their towels.

"Ah, Echizen you're girlfriend is a saint!" Momo joked as he covered his face with a cold wet towel. Ryoma hmphed and Sakuno blushed. The group laughed at the joke, it was familiar from their Jr. High days.

"Yeah Sakuno-chan is the best!" Eiji said and he glompted onto Sakuno giving her a fierce hug, he was covered in sweat from his doubles game with Ryoma, Fuji and Inui. Doubles was still Ryoma's weak point, and Inui diagnosed that it'd be beneficial if Ryoma learned to properly play doubles. Ryoma didn't appreciate Eiji hugging Sakuno, finally realizing that he didn't like the girl he fancied being hugged by another guy. (Hey I know, fancied is an old term, but it seemed to fit. Sorry. ) He was the last one to receive his towel havening taken his time to observe Sakuno interact with the others. Inui was right, when she'd handed him his towel he noticed the subtle darkening of her blush. Smirking he 'accidently' hit Eiji with his towel as he swung it around his shoulders.

"Hoi, ochibi watch were your putting that thing. You hit me!" Eiji complained. Ryoma turned a small glare on him.

"Maybe Eiji-senpai should pay more attention to his surroundings, instead of hugging people all the time." Eiji frowned at the comeback, when he caught the eyes of his fellow regulars, they were all smiling, and Eiji figured out why. 'Ochibi doesn't like me hugging Sakuno.' He thought, and then he re-grabbed Sakuno hugging her even tighter.

"Sakuno-chan you're boyfriend is being mean to me." He whined. Sakuno blushed like a tomato.

"E-Eiji senpai-i, Ryoma-kun's not my b-boyfriend." Sakuno began to play with her skirt again. That's when Karupin, who'd been sitting on the sidelines, jumped towards her and into her arms. Looking at Eiji she hissed a little. Eiji backed up, a sweat-drop forming.

"Yeah, well it looks like Karupin disagrees." Momo said laughing. He'd been on the receiving end of Karupin's hiss, back when he'd made fun of Ryoma.

"Is that right Karupin, do you see Sakuno-chan as my girlfriend?" Ryoma asked the cat, bending over to look at Karupin at eye level. This brought Sakuno and him closer, and Sakuno's blush darkened ever so slightly more. She was about burgundy by now. When Karupin gave a meow and licked Sakuno's face, Ryoma stood up again. "It would seem so." Then with no further comment, he turned grabbed his tennis racket and a ball, and headed over to Katchiro helping him with his return shots.

"Wow that was unexpected." Fuji said smiling. Then he too returned to practice, an over excited Eiji following behind him. Oishi and Kaidoh headed back for their match and Inui and Momo followed just after them, Inui writing in his notebook and Momo grinning like a fool. Tezuka thanked Sakuno once more before heading over to a group of non-regular second years and Sakuno closed the cooler moved to towards the coach's bench and headed back to her spot in the shade to wait for Tomo. Still a little dazed over Ryoma's public comment. Karupin just snuggled into Sakuno and purred over a job well done at protecting this new friend and helping her master with his mate.

'Yes today has been productive.' Karupin thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that same day…

"So Echizen, when are you going to properly ask Sakuno-chan to be your girlfriend?" Momo teased as he hit his Super Greato Momoshiro Special Dunk smash. Ryoma ignored the jibe as he returned the smash with his new Z-drive. It was similar to Fuji's whale drop, as that it returned to him. This earned him a point and a groan from Momo.

"Momoshiro keep your head in the game." Tezuka commanded.

"Hai!" Momo said, getting ready for the next service game to start.

"Yea, Momo it's already too easy for Ochibi to get a point, don't make it even easier." Eiji smiled a toothy grin and a V sign. Just then his own ball flew past him. Turning Eiji started stomping his feet in protest, yelling. "Fujiko, that's not fair, I was teasing Momo." Then turning to Oishi, their referee. "Oishi, make that point invalid, he was taking advantage of the situation." Oishi sighed at his doubles partner's antics, as Fuji laughed.

"Gomen, Gomen, Eiji." Fuji said as he served his next ball, at a really slow rate, before Eiji's racket could come in contact it disappeared. Eiji looked confused before his doppelganger appeared behind him and returned the serve; Fuji smiled and ran to get it. Unfortunately for Eiji, his next shot was out, and Fuji won their practice match 6-5.

"Oh, Fujiko's so mean." Eiji pouted as he crossed his arms behind his head and walked off the court, so Kaidoh and Oishi's game could commence. Fuji just laughed again; he was never bored with Eiji around, that's was for sure.

"Momoshiro, that was an easy out, you need to pay more attention to the balls intended destination, instead of how much power you put behind them." Tezuka admonished.

"Hai, Hai captain." Momo said tiredly, he was sitting down on the court, after the very strenuous match against Ryoma ended. Ryoma was coming towards him, lending a hand to help him up. Tezuka looked down at Momo seeing as he was still taller than the regulars, excluding Inui.

After running several laps for his failed game, along with Eiji and Kaidoh, Momo headed to the water fountains. It was still a hot day, Sakuno hadn't come back yet with the refilled cooler and sweat was beading all over his skin. After taking a drink and washing his face Momo started to head back when he heard a noise coming from a nearby a tree. Curious he walked over towards the sound. As he got closer he realized it was music, someone was listening to music under the sakura trees near the courts. Going around the tree's base he came upon one of his sempais, a girl he recognized a little from Taka-san's class. From what he'd seen the few times she was a quiet person, who always carried a book, notepad and/or her laptop case. Her laptop was the source of the music he'd heard. He wasn't exactly sure what kind of music it was, but he did know it was in English. English not being his greatest subject, he only caught every third word or so.

"You know it's not polite to stand behind someone and stare." A clear, yet distinctive voice said. Momo startled. He'd never heard her actually talk before; it was kind of surprising. Now that he thought about it he was sure he'd seen her in several of his other sepias' classes, both in Jr. and Sr. High school. "It's also not polite to not make ones self known, when coming upon someone else, especially of a different gender, Momoshiro Takashi." Yet another reprimand came bringing Momo to his senses. Bowing he apologized.

"Wait how'd you know my name?" Momo asked.

"Why, don't you know mine?" She answered with a question of her own. She didn't sound mad and she'd not once taken her eyes off of her computer. She continued to type, her music taking on a faster tempo, yet it didn't disrupt the clarity of her voice, a hard thing to accomplish considering two sets of tennis practices were going on, plus the occasional track member as they ran their laps around the school. "Well?" Now she did stop, turning her head slightly her sunglass encased eyes came into Momo's view. Momo suddenly became nervous as she continued to look at him. He had the strangest feeling she was reading him, shivering Momo laughed nervously.

"Gomen, I don't know yours, but I do recognize you." She nodded and turned away going back to looking at the computer's screen.

"Don't worry about it; I tend to not want to stand out much in social settings; thus causing the rare occasion of my name being forgotten." Momo felt bad now, she may be a little weird but he felt as though he should know her name.

"Gomen, Sepia." Momo bowed again. Perking up when an idea came to mind. "Hey would you like to come watch me and the others practice. I don't know about you, but isn't it lonely sitting here alone?"

"Not really, I rarely get peace like this at home so I like my seclusion when I can get it," Momo was disappointed, "But I feel inclined to take up your offer, and do as you suggested." Her laptop was quickly silenced and disappeared into its case just as quickly. Momo wasn't even aware of her getting up but jolted to attention when she turned his way once more. "Well shall we go?" Without really waiting she started to walk towards the court.

Momo shook his head, he didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling he'd just made a new friend. Running to catch up with her, Momo began a mostly one-side conversation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The others had begun to wonder where their dunk specialist had gone, when they spotted him talking to a girl with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail coming their way. She was wearing their school's uniform, carrying a satchel, and backpack but many of the underclassmen didn't recognize her. Echizen was curious as to why she was with Momo-sempai, but he wasn't one to ask, so acted as though he didn't notice choosing to finish off his drink instead.

Not everyone was as surprised as he was; all the third years recognized her. They'd shared many classes with her before. She was kind of a weird one, she never seemed to want to socialize, choosing to read or write before classes, or during breaks but people tended to gather around her during classes. She wasn't a mean bully or a popular prep and she certainly wasn't picked on. She made many laugh with her spontaneous conversations that seemed to come out of no where, yet she didn't seem to be aware of making a joke; which just made them all laugh even more, because she was so serious. She also never ignored those around her, she participated, without participating, giving hints or suggestions without taking leadership. Everyone liked her; she had friends in what seemed like every click in the school; from the Student Council and teachers to the emos. Even the trouble makers gave her respect. If you needed something, she either knew were it was or who and how to get it.

"Oy, look Boucho Momo's talking to Sally-Chan." Eiji said, jumping onto Fuji who was closest to him. Fuji's brow creased.

"I rarely see her come around here? I wonder what she's up to. Do you know?" He asked Inui. Inui shook his head at them.

"I don't know I haven't sufficient enough data on her." Now _that_ came as a shock, Inui always had excellent data on about everything and everyone at school.

"Hey sepias, what're you doing standing around? Is practice over?" Momo asked.

"No we're just talking." Oishi said.

"About me?" That same clear voice came forth bringing all their attention to the girl in their mists. "Hello classmates, your practice is going well." This was said as a statement rather than a question.

"As always Salaraine-chan." Tezuka said in greetings. Salarine-san bowed in acknowledgment to the group. Coming back up to stand a small, very small, smile graced her lips.

"Hello Kunny-chan, I hope I'm not keeping you from your practice. I met Momoshiro-chan around by the fountains; seems he's as curious as George about my music." Their small group frowned at the weird nickname she'd given to Tezuka, they expected him to frown or stay silent but they all turned when a short quiet laugh escaped Tezuka. He rarely smiled, so to see him laughing was an electric shock that ran throughout the courts. Short as it had been it caught the attention of the entire boy's tennis team.

"It seems I've disturbed your practice, I'll just go over there and watch." With that she turned to the bleachers, walked over and sat down opened her case, pulled out some pink headphones, a book and a note pad and began to ignore them.

"What is up with the nickname?" Momo said he was still smiling; they all were now, even Ryoma.

"What is she, some kind of magician?" Ryoma joked. "I mean she actually got away with calling Boucho Kunny-chan was it?"

"No, but she does seem magical doesn't she Tezuka?" Fuji said, teasing the now scowling Boucho at Ryoma's use of his nickname. "She's a magical wind that swoops in, messes everything up, and yet feels so refreshing that you end up smiling and not minding the mess left behind."

"So who is she?"

"Her name is Salarine A. Black; she's been in all of our classes at one point since sixth grade. I'm surprised that you don't know her, considering everyone seems to." Oishi said turning in Momo's general direction.

"But it's not really surprising at all." Inui said his data base look on his face. "No one has talked about her to you before now."

"Yeah and she has so many nicknames that if we have, you might not even know it. She seems to know everyone, and everyone seems to know her, well in some sense." Eiji said.

"She's never had any problems in class, and her grades are decent. When I was in the same class as her last year, she sat next to me, and I never saw a grade lower than 96. She even helped me finish my homework sometimes."

"You mean she let you copy her work?" Oishi asked. Eiji shook his head.

"No she could explain or solve any problems that I was having like in three sentences or less. Nya, and yet it made so much more sense than when the teacher or the book explained it. And I always find myself smiling around her. She's just…" He stood in a thinking position, thumb and pointer fingers at his chin. "I don't know. I just feel good around her." Eiji finished with. Nods of agreement were giving.

"Yeah I know, even just now, she got Boucho the silent to laugh, and I was reproached, yet I ended up smiling and asking her to join us. It's kind of strange to feel so comfortable with someone so quickly."

"Yes she has a knack for it. She's weird, but in a good way. Besides I think Tezuka has a crush." Fuji said noticing the looks Tezuka kept sending in Salarine's direction. Tezuka frowned again, but didn't deny the accusation. "You've known her the longest, so she knows you the best."

Tezuka only said. "Minna it seems we've let our guards down, time to run laps, 30 laps around the courts. Now!" 'Hai' resounded through out the courts then after a few moments the sound of many running feet sounded as they did what they were told. Even Tezuka joined in.

By the time they'd finished running, it was time to leave for the day, and they were all too tired to do more than drag themselves to the locker rooms to change and leave. No one noticed that Sakuno had returned and that their new mascot hadn't joined Ryoma but Sakuno.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Read to find out what happens next in the up coming chapters of Karupin is a Mascot. Sorry for trailing from the original main characters but I thought you could do with a break from RyoSaku's problems. Please read and review. Flames welcome if their full of healthy criticisms, that'll improve my future writing.

Well Tata for now.

BlackDove of Blessings.


	9. Chapter 9: Advice and a Bad Day

Chapter Nine: Advice and a Bad Day

As the group of tennis players began to exit the locker room, they saw their little mascot standing in front of the door. Her tail was wagging and she had a look of irritated boredom on her furry-whiskered face. The moment Ryoma came into her view she immediately began rubbing up against his legs, and scratching at his shoes. She seemed to want him to pick her up, and so Ryoma adjusted his bag, and bent to pick her up. But before his fingers could touch her, she suddenly moved away from him. Ryoma frowned at her as she stopped a few feet from him, and turned to look at the curious group. They were surprised at the fact that they'd never seen Karupin not let Ryoma pick her up; which in turn made them curious. Ryoma on the other hand just re-adjusted his bag and began to follow her. Following Ryoma's lead the others began to walk with him.

When Karupin noticed that they were following she began to walk once more. She headed towards the bleachers. When she leaped onto the bench they noticed the direction she was headed in was towards Sakuno. They stopped at the bottom step, as Karupin went up to Sakuno and began nudging her hand. Sakuno was talking to Salaraine; they seemed to be in deep conversation. About what they didn't know, they were talking to low. But when Karupin began to rub against her hand Sakuno didn't look from Salarine's face, she just moved her arms to grab Karupin and placed her right onto her lap, stroking Karupin's fur. She wasn't even aware she did this; have Karupin come to her had become an everyday occurrence, and she'd gotten used to having the cat on her lap.

Salarine on the other hand, noticed the group of boys waiting at the bottom of the bleachers and nodded her head in their direction, causing whatever Sakuno to stop what she was saying, and turn in the indicated direction. When she noticed the group she automatically stood, still holding Karupin in her arms. "Is practice over already?" Tezuka and etc. nodded their affirmative. Sakuno gasped, looked at her watch and then hurriedly gathered her stuff together. Turning back to Salaraine, Sakuno bowed. "Sorry onee-san, I have to go home before Obaa-chan gets angry. It was nice talking to you again." Waving she headed towards the sempais and then bowing. "Bye sempai I'll see you tomorrow." With that Sakuno started heading for the school gates; when a voice stopped her.

"Ryuusaki, I think you're forgetting something." Ryoma smirked at her. Sakuno gave him a confused look. Ryoma nodded his head to indicate for her to look down. Sakuno did and gasped. She was still holding Karupin and she'd been about to take the cat home with her. Blushing, Sakuno hurried to Ryoma and handed over the cat.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun."

"Hn." Was Ryoma's reply. After bowing one last time, Sakuno rushed off. As she disappeared around the corner, the echoing sound of feet walking on the bleachers brought Ryoma's gaze back towards the stands. Salaraine was walking down the steps, she'd been wearing her sunglasses the whole time, but now she removed them, placing them atop her head. She was staring straight at Ryoma. Ryoma's gaze narrowed on her as he tried to figure out what she might want, or what she was seeing. He hadn't realized until that moment, but her eyes were blue, big blue and seemed to change colors the longer he stared at her.

When she was directly in front of him, she stopped. She was just an inch shorter than Ryoma, now that he'd finally grown some, bringing her to about the height of Tezuka's shoulder. She leaned closer to him, close enough that Ryoma started to lean back to keep his personal space. Salaraine wasn't smiling, but she did have a concentrated look on her face like she was trying to figure something out. After a few seconds passed, she leaned back onto her heels, crossed her arms and began to speak. "You shouldn't worry, the answer will be yes. You just better ask soon or the chance is last. After all there is only one specific moment in time, one chance." Salaraine smiled, and Ryoma's face flushed as he realized what she was talking about. 'But how did she know.' The thought must have shone on his face, because Salaraine leaned forward once again. "It's written all over your face when you look at her." She whispered this into his ear so only he could hear. "Do you understand?" Ryoma nodded, and Salaraine leaned back. "You know, I like you, you're kind of arrogant, but you have a good heart. You'll make a happy destiny for yourself, as long has you follow what your heart tells you."

With that Salaraine turned towards the group of regulars. "I believe I will take my leave now, I have to get home." Without another word, Salaraine grabbed her things and left, leaving behind a flustered Ryoma and a very confused group of Regulars.

"Ryoma, what'd Sally-chan mean?" Eiji asked, as he leaned an arm across Ryoma's shoulders. Ryoma shrugged, moving Eiji's arm off.

"It's nothing, she was talking nonsense." Ryoma tried to reply.

"You'd better listen to her though, Echizen. Sally-chan is really good at giving advice." Oishi said. "I didn't take her seriously once and I still wish I had." Eiji said and then he shuddered. "I'm never doing that again." The rest of the third years nodded their heads in agreement. Even Tezuka nodded, and it was his reassurance that had Ryoma, seriously considering what she said. When it fully processed, Ryoma smirked and hid the happy blush spreading across his face with the brim of his hat.

Suddenly there was a really loud grumble. Everyone turned to the slightly embarrassed Momo, who rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I guess I'm _really_ hungry. Does anyone want to go to the burger joint and eat?" Eiji pouted.

"Only if you pay for yourself, between you and Echizen, my wallet has become light as air." Eiji grumbled as he wagged his finger in Momo's direction. The group laughed, and they all decided they'd go. Even Tezuka felt the urge to join. As they laughed and joked, a sleeping Karupin nuzzled into Ryoma's elbow a little more, and stayed that way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

When Ryoma awoke the next morning he decided it was time to get Sakuno's attention. She was after the only girl in school that didn't fuss over him. But it kind of aggravated him the one time he wanted a girl to notice him, and she almost acted as if he was just another guy. Getting up, Ryoma rushed towards the bathroom to get ready for school. After eating and telling his parents bye he headed outside. He was half-way to school before he realized something very important. HIS HAT. He'd left it sitting on the kitchen table after eating. He'd been so involved in his thoughts about how to get Sakuno's attention that he'd just up and left his FAVORITE hat. Looking at his watch Ryoma realized he didn't have time to go get it before practice started. Heaving a sigh, Ryoma decided he'd just have to go the day without it. It couldn't be that bad. Right?

………………………………………………………………………………..

WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!!!

Today could not have gotten worse. First he'd arrived at the courts only to have it start raining in the middle of practice, causing him and the others to get soaked. Practice was cancelled, and as everyone rushed around to pick up the courts, Ryoma had dodged another freshman and ended up hitting the back of his knees on the bench; which caused the stupid thing to fall, taking him with it. He'd hit the back of his head and scrapped up his arms has he tried to break his fall. After Momo and Oishi had helped him up, they'd brought him into the clubroom and fixed his injuries. But now he had a huge headache, and was in no mood to be fretted over by an overly anxious mother hen and a very loud sempai. After changing into his uniform, Ryoma along with the others headed off to class. When he'd reached his shoe locker, Ryoma noticed he shoes weren't where they were supposed to be, remembering he'd moved them to his locker, he moved towards it instead. When he opened his locker it was full of some sort of pamphlets, which promptly fell all over him. By now he was in a seriously bad mood. Bending to pick up them up, he glanced through them to see if any were important and then threw them away. By now he knew he was running late for class. He was confirmed right when the bell rang and he was only on the first flight of stairs, he had two flights to go.

Picking up speed Ryoma ran the rest of the way up to his classroom. When he opened the door he expected the teacher to be giving a lecture on history like he usually was, instead the class was bent over their desks, scribbling furiously. When Ryoma looked at the board he realized it what they were doing. The words POP QUIZ, were written, and the teacher was giving Ryoma a death glare. Rushing forward, Ryoma grabbed his test and went straight for desk. Getting a pencil out he began to take the test. Usually Japanese History was one of his more favorite classes, but today's events had already put him out of whack and he was off. Rushing through the exam, he turned it in, along with his homework to the teacher. While they had self-prep time while the teacher looked through the test and homework papers, Ryoma leaned his head down just wishing the day would hurry up and be over. Finally the bell rang and it was time for his second class, English. Before the class started, the teacher announced it was time to change sits. After everyone was assigned a new seat, the class began. While everyone was taking notes, Ryoma was distracted. Sitting next to him was Sakuno. They'd been assigned to seat together for the next 6 weeks. While he stared at her, he didn't hear his name being called.

The teacher had waited all year to get Ryoma for something and finally the time had come. Walking up to the still distracted Ryoma, the teacher slammed his hand onto the desk, causing both Ryoma and Sakuno to jump. Sakuno had practically fallen from her chair at the sound, regained her balance. Ryoma's attention had straight to her falling figure, back to the teacher once he knew she'd regained her balance. The teacher was looking at him. "Now Echizen-san, if you'd be so good as to answer all the questions on the board, verbally in English and Japanese, or are you going to keep staring at Ryusaki-chan?" Sakuno's face turned really red as the class began to laugh. Ryoma glared at the teacher and at the students, effectively shutting them up. Ryoma's face was hot, but he wouldn't let this teacher get the better of him. Standing, Ryoma answered the questions as he was told. When he was done, the teacher continued with the lesson.

The next class wasn't bad, it was art today, and after fulfilling the assignment of drawing an object of their choice,(what do you think Ryoma chose) it was time for lunch. Getting out his bento, Ryoma began to eat. Sakuno and Tomo were sitting next to him, and Horio's loud voice could be heard from across the room as he met Katchiro at the door. Horio opened the can he was holding as he neared Ryoma's chair. He'd been swinging it around the whole time he'd been blabbering, so when the can opened it sprayed all over the place. Well actually, it sprayed all over Ryoma. Ryoma sat there, pop dripping from the tips of his hair, and cloths. His bangs were covering his eyes, but a sudden drop in temperature in the hot room had everyone backing away.

Ryoma just stood up and went out the door, leaving his dripping desk and the staring class looking after him. After cleaning his hair of water, Ryoma used the damp towel from his tennis bag he'd retrieved and attempted to wipe himself off. His clothes however were ruined. The bell for lunch being over rang and Ryoma headed back to class. When he entered his seat was cleaned and his bento was replaced with an odango from the hallway store was sitting in its place. Looking around he saw a red faced Sakuno sitting at her desk. Without comment, Ryoma opened the package and quickly ate the meat bun before the teacher came in. He'd thank her later. After that Ryoma continued to have curious stares as people saw him in his stained uniform, but Ryoma ignored them. Finally the day was done, and the sky was clear, so no more rain. Putting his texts away, he'd finished his homework in the library during his volunteer hours, and headed towards the courts. Praying the day would get better.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Hi I know this is a weird place to stop, but I'm tired. So I'll update again soon.

BlackDove of Blessings.


	10. Chapter 10: Troubled Day and a Sleepover

Chapter Ten: Troubled Day and a Sleepover

Practice was nearly over, and Ryoma's day of torture was still in full swing. He'd missed several easy shot, his head was pounding. The sunlight was almost too much and Ryoma had to squint to see the ball as it came towards him, though it made the ache behind his eyes worsen, the constant sound of balls hitting rackets and off the courts rang in his overly sensitive ears and vibrated through his bones. Ryoma was sweating more than normally, it was a nice day yet his cloths were soaked thru with sweat. Yet cold chills raced through him, it caused goose bumps to form all over his skin. Breathing heavily Ryoma tried to concentrate on his practice game, but found his balance slipping and feeling dizzy. After Momo, his opponent, hit another simple dunk smash his way, and he swung completely missing it. Ryoma stumbled forward before falling to his hands and knees, waves of pain and sickness swiping trough him. Breathing became hard and his arms shook with the effort to keep him up. With one final attempt to get back up Ryoma collapsed into darkness.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Sometime later Ryoma regained conscious. His head was aching all over, and his head felt like it had been replaced by a 500 lb. bowling ball. His ears seemed to have cotton in them, as the sounds around him were muffled. Trying to open his eyes Ryoma felt the crustiness clinging to his eyes as he peeled them open. There staring him into his eyes were a pair of bright blue eyes surrounded by dark brown fur. 'Karupin?' Trying to see around her to the rest of the room, he moaned from the sudden pain in his neck.

"Ryoma-kun, are you alright?" A soft voice came, as though in case he wasn't awake she didn't want to disturb him, but loud enough for him to hear if he was. Ryoma's answer was to ignore the stiffness in his neck and finish the turn to stare towards her face. A worried strain around Sakuno's eyes confused him. Then her question finished pushing its way through the fog, and Ryoma tried to answer.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the local clinic. Ryoma-kun, you passed out with an overly high fever, grandmother and the team were really worried about you took you to the nurse, but she said that you needed medical treatment and to bring you here. Your parents are on their way." Sakuno said, Ryoma watched as she squeezed excess water from a towel, before leaning forward and placing it on his forehead. He sigh as the intense heat surrounding him, lowered some, once again it took a couple seconds for him to comprehend what she was saying.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked. Sakuno moved closer to hear him his voice was scratchy from the inflammation in his throat.

"The doctor says that you have the flu. You're temperature was 103° when we brought you here. The doctor asked what you had been doing, and then asked if there was anything unusual about you. I told him about the soda incident with Horio, he figures because you wore wet cloths all day that you caught a cold, and then with the strenuous tennis practice you pushed your body to hard, and made your cold worsen into the flu." Sakuno took the towel again and dipped into the cold water before she rung it out.

"That's the second time you've given me a cold towel." Ryoma said. He wasn't really aware of speaking, but his mind had gone back to when she'd gotten cold towels for the tennis team. Sakuno blushed but continued dipping the towel until it was cold enough and then placing it on his brow. Ryoma watching her, when a furry tipping sensation entered his consciousness, turning he looked back at Karupin. She was patting him on the face with her paw. "Karupin, you shouldn't be in a hospital." Ryoma told her. His face was red from fever, and his eyes looked tired. Sakuno felt so bad for him, knowing he was probably miserable.

"You know, Karupin wouldn't leave your side. When they were transporting you, you clung to your shirt and every time someone tried to move her she would nip at them." Sakuno smiled, she petted Karupin's head, and Karupin let herself be distracted long enough to purr against Sakuno's hand before turning back to Ryoma. "She's been a very loyal protector."

Ryoma smiled as he watched the interaction. "I like the fact she likes you, it makes easier to talk to you." Again he wasn't really aware of what he was saying, but Sakuno turned curious eyes onto him.

"What do you mean?"

"When you talk to her you seem to open up more. The fact that she likes you means, that I can talk you and you don't shy away like you used too." Sakuno blushed thinking about what Ryoma was saying.

'The fever is probably making him delirious.' Sakuno thought. She shrugged and continued to pet Karupin. "Maybe some of her confidence is rubbing off on me. She's so unconcerned with if people like her or what they think of her. She likes them so goes to them, if she doesn't she ignores them. It's so simple and un-hypocritical. I wish I was more like her. Then I could talk to people with being so shy."

"I want you to talk to me more you should hang out with me." Ryoma said. He was feeling much better and he tried to sit up. Sakuno stood to aid him, as his still shaking arms quivered as he tried to sit himself up. "I don't like talking to you lying down." He said.

"You really must be delirious, you're acting so differently." Sakuno mumbled.

"So what if I am, I sick, I'm allowed to be." He mumbled back. He sounded so much like a child as he said this that Sakuno giggled and couldn't keep the laughter from bubbling out.

"Sorry Ryoma-kun, I shouldn't be laughing at you, you're sick." Sakuno puffed the pillows up behind him, getting him to a comfortable sitting position. Her arms were around him as she helped him, bringing them face to face. Ryoma looked into Sakuno's smiling face, and then a feeling arouse within him, the same feelings he'd had on the bridge. Listening to them, he leaned forward and kissed Sakuno's smiling face right on the lips. Sakuno's eyes widen as she felt Ryoma's hot lips touching her own. The heat from his fever radiating off of him hot enough that she could feel it against her face. Ryoma's lips a little rough, but they were gentle, caressing. Neither Sakuno nor Ryoma moved as they adjusted their thoughts. Ryoma wanted more of the softness touching his, the taste of strawberry chapstick entering his mouth. Leaning forward even more he increased the pressure, and moved his face a little to the right so his nose nestled next to hers and against her cheek, as he continued kissing her. Sakuno was still surprised; she kept trying to convince herself that it was just due to the fever, but the feel of Ryoma's lips continuing on her own felt so good. She was losing her balance as she was forced to stay in her leaning position, so she moved her arms from the pillows collapsing under her weight and brought them up to Ryoma shoulders were she left them.

Ryoma left his lips there for a couple more seconds more he became aware of pain in his chest. Forcing himself to lean back, he looked into the brown eyes of the girl he'd just been kissing. 'I kissed Sakuno.' The thought shot its way thru his mind. His eyes widened, and he leaned further back, and Sakuno's whole face came into view. She looked good, bewildered but good. Taking a deep breath to ease the ach in his chest, Ryoma talked again. "I liked that, I should do that again some time." Before it was too much and his vision clouded over. "Watch Karupin for me, I need a nap." Then he passed out. Sakuno was still holding onto Ryoma's shoulders leaned with him to where she was practically laying on him. Karupin did not like being squished, not at all. She began to whine, moving Sakuno's slowed brain back to working condition. Sakuno jerked back, standing straight. She looked weird; she was in a Frankenstein pose with her arms slightly bent in front of herself and a wide eyed gaze. The opening of the door brought Sakuno out of her daze, leaning over she hurriedly grabbed the dropped towel from Ryoma's lap and turned to drop it into the water just in time for a group of weird people to enter. Raising her finger to her lips Sakuno made the 'be quiet' gesture. She wasn't sure what was making her act as she was, she wasn't even blushing, but the only thought running through her mind was 'Ryoma just kissed me,' 'My finger is touching the same spot Ryoma's lips did.'

"Sakuno-chan has he woken up yet?" Momo asked. Sakuno nodded.

"More a minute, he wanted to know where he was, and what was wrong. I explained, and then he wanted to sit up, so I helped him, he told me to take care of Karupin, and then he passed out again." She said. She sounded like a robot, but the patricidal truth flowed from her lips with no hint of a stutter. The regulars took it at face value, nodded. Karupin meowed and Sakuno picked up the towel placed it on Ryoma's forehead, then grabbing Karupin turned once more to her senpai. "I need to get home. Could you tell his parents that I'm taking Karupin with me?"

"Of course." Oishi said Sakuno nodded before bowing and making her goodbyes. "Bye Sakuno-chan!" the group of regulars said letting Sakuno pass them, and then closing the door behind her.

"Is it just me or was she acting a little weird?" Fuji asked. They just shook their heads unsure. Fuji looked at the door curiously for a minute, before letting the thought go and joining the others to find a place around Ryoma's bed to wait for his parents to arrive.

……….

Sakuno told her grandmother that she was going home, and that she was bringing Karupin with her, telling her the same thing she told the regulars, in the same manner of attitude. Ryusaki nodded she understood before watching as Sakuno left for home, thinking similar thoughts to those of the tensai, Fuji.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey this is it for this chapter. Sorry for the late update, I've been having computer trouble.

Note to Readers: To answer some reviews I've been getting. I would appreciate a Beta reader, but have no way of how to get one. So if one of you could tell how to go about that, I'd be really grateful. I go over all my work to check for errors, but you know the saying the closer you are the less you see. I already know what should be were so I automatically put it in there, so I appreciate it when you tell me where I go wrong. To answer another set of emails I've been getting. To those of you who have read my stories, but have written rude emails such as "this is boring" or "why do you write this crap" and "this story sucks." I would just like to say that if you don't like my work don't read it, it's not like I'm forcing you. Those criticisms are not helpful, and are just mean. So I'd like to say if unless you have something useful or nice to say that will help me further my writing, please don't review.

TO the rest of my readers who have been so nice and helpful thanks for reading, I look forward to your reviews. And sorry for the reviews taking so long. I had a problem with my internet connection. Thanks for waiting.

Till Next Time.

BlackDove of Blessings.


	11. Chapter 11: Things to Think About

Chapter Eleven: Things to Think About

Sakuno slowly let the door shut behind her, holding tightly onto Karupin's warmth she placed her bags and shoes down, before heading up to her room. Once there she shut her door firmly, Karupin who'd been snoozing woke to the loud noise. Looking around she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings once more. Looking up into Sakuno's face, Karupin meowed.

"Sorry Karupin, I didn't mean to wake you." Sakuno said. Karupin seemed to say it was okay, before she turned and leaped from Sakuno's grasp and onto the floor. Looking around Karupin hesitated and looked at Sakuno. Sakuno sat on her bed, and crossed her legs underneath her. "Go ahead, you can look around." The cat meowed again before trotting off to look around the room. Sakuno absently watched as Karupin looked around, sniffing at books there, toying with her pen case there and then moving into the open closet door to paw at some of the longer shirts and skirts inside. Giggling as Karupin played cat and mouse with her shoe, Sakuno thought about what had happened earlier.

She knew Ryoma was in a feverish state when he'd kissed her and yet she couldn't keep herself from feeling he'd known what he wanted, and had did so.

When Karupin settled down, she wondered over to Sakuno's sitting form. Sakuno still deep in thought, she felt a tapping sensation against her leg. Glancing down Sakuno picked Karupin up and placed her on her lap. Karupin purred the sensations of Sakuno's fingers running in her fur and starching her favorite spots, felt wonderful.

"Karupin do you think Ryoma might like me?" Sakuno asked, stopping her hand. Karupin, who had rolled onto her back so Sakuno could scratch her stomach, turned over onto her feet again. Looking at Sakuno's face, Karupin noticed a pained expression as though she was about to cry. Karupin leaned up on her hind paws and rubbed her face on Sakuno's neck. The feel of Karupin's soft fur on her made her laugh and oddly she felt a bit better. "You're right I shouldn't get so depressed, I just wish I knew how he felt about me. It's so confusing, I know how I feel and one minute I think I know how he feels, then he does something to change my mind, and then I'm all confused again. I'm not confident enough to tell him, and I'd be crushed if he didn't return them." Karupin licked her face; trying to convey that she shouldn't give up and that everything would work out.

After awhile Sakuno went out and bought some food for Karupin, she wasn't sure how long Karupin would be her guest and she wanted to keep her comfortable.

…...

Ryoma came in and out of his fever thru the rest of the night, and by noon the next day his fever broke. His mother stayed with him thru it all, she'd been really worried about him, and he'd had hallucinations during one tough part of the night, but after his fever broke him dreamed peacefully, well expect for a little sleep talking on and off about Karupin and Sakuno.

Rinko had been surprised he'd dreamed of her, but remembering how he'd looked at her, it wasn't that big of a surprise at all. She was reading a book when Ryoma came to.

Ryoma looked around, as flashes of memories flashed thru his head. Images of playing against Momo-senpai, of Karupin, and of Sakuno bending over him. A blush formed as he remembered his kiss. He could really hit himself for his actions, but noticing his mother in the room, Ryoma tried to calm himself.

"You know Ryoma, I'm your mother and everything, but I still get jealous when you're sick and yet you call for another girl." Ryoma's eyes widened, as he thought about her meaning. Rinko just smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry I won't embarrass you much more, and I won't tell your father either." The mere mention of his father put a look of utter horror on Ryoma's face causing Rinko to laugh.

"What did I say?" Ryoma wondered aloud, but Rink answered him seriously.

"Nothing much, just that you wanted to know where she was and you missed her and that you like…That's about it."

Ryoma wanted to crawl into a hole and die at that moment. Ryoma was really embarrassed but he had to know. "I didn't say anything else, concerning Sakuno and I?"

"No just that." Ryoma sighed in relief; he hadn't mentioned anything about the kiss. Relaxing back into the pillows, his fever was gone but he was still feeling tired. Rinko set aside the book she was reading and grabbed the tote bag from under her chair. Putting the bag back on the floor Rinko nudged Ryoma's arm with something cool. Turning to see what it was, Ryoma saw a single can of Ponta in his mother's hand. "I know you're still sick, but I thought you might want one." Ryoma smiled, grabbed the Ponta and drank half the can in one gulp. The cool fizziness helped ease the burning in his throat. "Ryoma have you told Sakuno-chan that you like her?" Ryoma lowered the can, before answering.

"No, I haven't, but I'm going to." The stubborn look in his eyes, so much like his father's it made Rinko smile, told just how serious he was.

"I know you will, just don't take too long, Sakuno is a sweet girl and someone may steal her away." Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah I've heard that before." He murmured finishing his ponta and falling asleep. Rinko picked her book up and continued reading, memories of her own crush filling the pages instead of words.

………

Tezuka headed towards the tennis club room. He'd just received information about Ryoma, and was going to tell the others. The club room came into view as Tezuka nodded and returned greetings from his team members as they passed by. The door to the clubroom was open and voices could be heard coming from inside. Stepping up to the doorframe, Tezuka cleared his throat. The other regulars quieted at the sound, turned to face him.

"I just received news that Echizen will be returning to classes tomorrow, though he still is not ready to return to the courts." Tezuka finished what he was saying, looked around as weird looks of horror filled the faces of his regulars. Moving to turn around a figure had quietly placed their body behind his and softly said into his ear. "Hi Tezzy-ku." A shiver ran up his spine as the air tickled past his ear, he quickly turned all the way around to find Salarine Black standing nonchalantly behind him. Gasps of worry came lose as the regulars waited for their captain to respond. They weren't sure if he was going to explode, or freeze Salarine with his Polar Glare. To their surprise he did neither. Instead Tezuka just nodded his head with an 'aa' as his only response.

Well from what they could see, Salarine on the other had saw a very flustered Tezuka, who had a small blush adorning his cheeks. Salarine smiled, she was glad she was still able to get thru the mask he showed everyone. After all she'd learned this trick early on when trying to knock him out of his 'mature' mode.

"Kunny-chan, do you mind walking home with me today? I need to ask you something?" Salarine asked. Tezuka nodded his arrangement. "Then I'll wait for practice to end." With that she headed to the bleachers and sat down, took a book out and began to read. Tezuka waited, watching until she was seated before walking towards the courts calling for everyone to line up. The regulars rushed to do as he said, the unspoken threat of laps keeping them from committing on Salarine's use of his nickname, and how only she could get away with that and not get assigned a million laps around Japan. For the meantime they decided to keep it for a better time.

……..

Salarine and Tezuka had a comfortable silence for the first block of their walk; when Salarine began speaking.

"Tezuka, how do you feel one should act in a relationship?" Tezuka looked towards her, but she continued to look straight forward, before he answered her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down."

"But wouldn't always being on guard ruin the magic in a relationship?"

"One must always be careful, even when one is in a relationship. If not unexpected occurrences would happen." When he finished, Salarine turned towards him.

"But if your too guarded, you keep the other person away and if a person is pushed away to many times they get hurt and they start to feel like giving up and abandoning the relationship altogether." Tezuka looked at Salarine and the tone of experience she was using and he wondered if she'd experienced this. "I think when you're in a relationship you should give of yourself and not hold back; to be open about how you feel and what you think. To let your guard down, let that person get close to you and to see the real you and not the mask. To be with a mask is a hard burden to bate when you feel so open and exposed."

Salarine stopped and Tezuka looked at her, his heart was racing, matching the thoughts running thru his head. Salarine's serious expression turned to a smile, as she started to walk again. "Don't worry about it Kunny-chan, it's just a good thing to think about but don't hurt yourself while doing it." By then Salarine was several steps in front of him, and the sunny smile she had shown him while walking by was replaced by that of sadness. Tezuka just nodded, though he knew she couldn't see it, as they continued on, silence taking place once more.

………

A couple days passed, Echizen returned and tennis practice continued along as normal. But Karupin could feel a change in atmosphere around her master, her new long-haired friend, and the tense Captain. All had thoughts running thru their minds in continued circles of confusion and wonder.

Tezuka could get the talk with Salarine out of his head, as he pondered what she meant; Ryoma was concentrating on the right time to tell his feelings to Sakuno; and Sakuno was doing the same in vise-versa.

Karupin laid in a good position to watch as the three moved about the courts. Their auras making a mark of their progressing thoughts. A sound made its way to her sensitive ears, as she twitched her tail, the sound of a sad instrument was playing. Jumping down from the tree limb, she landed softly on the grass before bounding off in the direction of an open window along one of the school's walls nearby. Jumping from the window sill to the closed lid of the piano, Karupin watched as tears fell from the eyes of the player. The sound of the music so haunting and sad, that even Karupin felt an ache in her heart. Moving closer to the player, she came face to face with a person she now recognized.

It was the weird girl from before, the one that was friends with the long-haired one. Salarine, she believed the humans called her.

Salarine finished her song, slowly she breathed in and out, calming herself before wiping away the remains of her tears. She turned to smile at Karupin, as though she'd known all along that Karupin was there.

"Hello there, did you hear my song?" Karupin tapped the keys of the piano, before tapping Salarine's face. "Are you sad because I was crying?" Karupin meowed and Salarine smiled petting her head. "Don't worry, I'm not really sad anymore, I just wanted to release some of my feelings." Karupin wasn't sure she believed her but she left it at that. "You should be at the courts, practice will be over soon." Karupin jumped from the piano to Salarine's lap. "I understand, I'll bring you there myself." Getting up Salarine headed out of the small music room she was in, pulling out her sunglasses to cover the slight redness of her eyes from crying. Before walking to one of the doors leading outside and to the tennis courts. Arriving soon after, she noticed the team in a meeting. Sakuno was sitting down on a bench close to the gate's entrance, she seemed troubled, so Salarine moved towards her.

"Sakuno-chan, you're worried. Do you want to talk?" Sakuno jerked out of her private musings to nod in Salarine's direction.

"I'm nervous, Ryoma kissed me the day he passed out, and when he came back I thought I would talk to him, yet every time I see him, I panic."

"You're worried he'll take the kiss back, or should I say the feelings behind the kiss." Sakuno nodded. " Has he talked to you himself since he came back?"

"No, he won't even talk to me when we're in class together."

"So he's avoiding you, you're afraid he is rejecting your feelings;" another nod, " but what about the fact he is worried about your reaction to the kiss just as much as you are. What if he tries to gain courage to talk to you, but then he sees you panicking, and he becomes afraid to say anything." Sakuno was surprised, because she'd never thought about Ryoma being afraid, he always seemed to have a bold/brave personality. "Just wait, he'll come to you, and when he does just remain calm, everything will be okay." Salarine got up, leaving Sakuno to think while she moved towards Tezuka, Karupin had moved to Sakuno's lap once Salarine had stopped next to her.

Looking at Tezuka, Salarine felt like she really didn't want to see him right now, but just the same her feet carried her to him. "Kuni-chan smile your face is going to sag from all that frowning." Tezuka turned to her. Salarine reached up and touched his cheeks, pushing them up into a funky 'smile'. Salarine loved the feel of Tezuka's skin. It was soft yet had evidence that he'd hit puberty. His jaw was strong yet graceful. Very well suited with Tezuka's personality. Though she loved being close to him, of having the freedom to touch him and to get away with things others didn't; she hated it at the same time. Reluctantly Salarine moved away, trying to not show her thoughts.

Tezuka looked at Salarine, he was always surprised when she would touch him in this seemingly joking way, or when she was shaking his composure like the other day. He remembered once she'd even hugged him during their Elementary School graduation.

As Salarine spoke once more, he was jerked from his revere. " Tezuka have you thought about what I said." Salarine suddenly asked him, her back now towards him.

"Aa."

"Have you changed your mind about relationships; have you made a decision?" Tezuka found after all his thinking and reflection, he still didn't have an answer.

"No." he said. Salarine turned a pained yet accepting look was on her face. "Salarine?" Salarine turned away again quickly, realizing she hadn't composed herself yet.

"It's fine, don't stress over it. I have to go now, bye Kunimitsu." Salarine walked forwards, past the club room door and the regulars as they exited. Eiji went to greet her, but she just ducked her head, waved slightly and continued past them without saying anything. Eiji looked confusedly at her, before turning in the direction she'd come from, towards Tezuka. Moving over to him Eiji looked up at him, a 'serious' expression written all over his face.

"Did Salarine-chan tell you why she'd upset?" Tezuka shook his head no. "I wonder if she'll be okay, it looked like she was crying."

"Crying?" Tezuka asked, unfolding his crossed arms, Eiji nodded.

"I didn't get a really good look before she ducked, but I thought I saw tear tracks coming from behind her sunglasses." Eiji got into a thinking pose, then had an 'aha' moment. "Maybe someone hurt her feelings." Eiji looked to Tezuka for confirmation, but Tezuka was watching the corner Salarine had taken.

"Practice is over, I'm leaving." Tezuka went inside the clubroom, grabbed his gear, and without changing his cloths, he headed back out and in the direction Salarine had taken. Leaving a very confused group of regulars behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thanks for reading, please review.

BlackDove of Blessings


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations and Nerves

**Karupin is a Mascot **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Revelations and Nerves

After Tezuka left the group he headed in the direction of his house. While at the same time he thought about what Eiji had said. Salarine was defiantly not a crier so he figured something must be really upsetting her. Now what that was, was still a little vague, better he was going to find out. Changing his direction a little Tezuka headed down a street a block earlier than usual and headed in the direction he was sure Salarine would have headed only minutes before. Coming upon a nice house with a large yard and surrounded by fences, Tezuka headed towards the back of the house towards the direction of the back of the backyard and a tree. The tree was huge and the shades of its overreaching branches were already reaching towards his own shadow. Once at the back of the house, Tezuka counted silently until he reached the 21st fence board. Stopping he dropped his bag to his feet and swung the board open. There sitting in the shade of the tree and surrounded by books, pencils, notebooks and her computer was Salarine. Her eyes were closed, her eyeglasses now removed, and she was listening to music, that he could hear coming from the earphones and iPod. Tezuka leaned through the small portal until he reached the other side, then reached out for his bag. Once that was done he replaced the board and hid his things behind on the shrubbery bushes that surrounded the inside of the fence.

The house setting in the background was Salarine's and the yard they were now sitting in was hers. The tree had been planted by Salarine's great-grandmother during the First World War. The tree was large and dominated most of the backyard, but not all of it. Kiddy toys and a swing set also occupied the yard along with the shrubbery. Salarine had always liked this spot under the tree because it was secluded away from what she fondly called her 'overly loud but lovable family's view.' She had brought him here years ago when their families had first become friends and co-workers. Salarine always said that she did her best thinking and her best work when she was relaxing under the 'tree of dreams'. She'd named it that because whenever she fell asleep her dreams were always the best. But Tezuka knew she also went there to cool her head when she was mad or upset about something; therefore he was not surprised to find her there.

Setting his stuff aside Tezuka moved to sit next to her. The tree's trunk was big enough for both of them to sit side-by-side and still not be seen from the other side. Tezuka didn't say anything, though he really wanted to know what was wrong, deciding she'd tell him sooner or later if he just waited. Sure enough Salarine began to talk.

"Kunimitsu, I really don't want to talk about it, if you haven't figured it out." Salarine said, turning to look at him. Tezuka's heart did a little flip as she turned towards him, and the sunlight that filtered through the tree leaves to create little dots of light onto her face. Without saying anything Tezuka just looked her in the eyes and nodded his okay. Salarine just looked at him, and then very annoyed said. "You're going to sit there until I say what it is aren't you?" Once again Tezuka nodded. Salarine frowned causing a little wrinkle to apply itself between her brows. Seeing it Tezuka raised his finger and very Sally like said.

"Don't frown to much or your face will stick that way." Then he poked her wrinkle with his finger. Salarine batted his hand away, but good naturedly, before smiling up at him. Taking his finger from her forehead he placed his hand onto her cheek. "That's much better."

Salarine looked at him, before tears once again began to leak from her eyes, and this time she didn't hid them in time and Tezuka saw. Still holding her head up with one hand, Tezuka reached up with the other to wipe away a small hot tear that was slipping down her cheek.

"Salarine what's wrong?" His face was very close to hers, and as she shook her head 'no' the tears in her eyes leaked over. "Salarine please, tell me." Tezuka asked. Salarine looked deep into his eyes, and he felt his heart hurt at the look of pain on her face. Then suddenly Salarine brought her hand up behind his head and pulled towards her, as she leaned up. Tezuka, who was off balance because of the positioning, moved towards her. Salarine brought their lips together in a soft, lingering kiss. Tezuka was surprised by the movement yet he also felt a weird, comfortably warm pressure against him and he liked it. When Salarine pulled back after a couple of seconds, the tears that had been leaking were now pouring out.

"Now can you guess?" She asked. Tezuka's mind was in a whirl. He's brain was thinking of all the things that had slowly developed between Salarine and him, all the subtle hints she'd been sending hoping he'd notice, each getting bolder and bolder until just now. Their conversation on their walk home the other day, and his answer to it; and nodded his head in her direction. Yeah he got it now. She'd been trying to tell him for quite some time that she no longer thought of him as just a friend but as more. Salarine closed her eyes and sighed, as though a burden had finally been lifted off of her shoulders now that her confession had finally been noticed. "Okay." She said.

Tezuka's mind was still reeling in shock over how stupid he'd been not to notice it all, but still trying to convince himself that it was because Salarine was not obvious, yet also berating himself because he knew that Salarine wasn't like that. The whole time his mind reeled, his hands had unconsciously stayed on Salarine's face, and now his thumbs were now stroking her cheeks as Salarine watched the motions of Tezuka's thinking process. Yet he still seemed stuck in a revolving door so Salarine did the only thing she could that she felt may work. She leaned in and kissed him again.

Tezuka had been shocked by all the thoughts and new sensations running through his head the first time, but this time his thoughts flouted away, and only the feel of her lips against his lips really seemed to matter. Closing his eyes Tezuka leaned in and enjoyed it. Their lips brushed against each other, slowly but more confidently, as Tezuka and Salarine began to hold each other. As time moved on so did the intensity of their kiss. Until minutes had passed and the need to breath, unhindered, became apparent and they slowly parted from each other. Breathing heavily, Salarine's arms around his neck and his hands still on her neck to hold her, Tezuka and Salarine looked at each other. The air between them hot against their faces. They didn't say anything, but something just seemed to click with them that needed no words. Instead they smiled at each other and leaned their foreheads together as they shared a laugh.

* * *

Ryoma had been trying to gain the courage to face Sakuno for days, yet every time he'd come close, she'd stiffen, and then his courage would falter and he'd walk away. The day before he'd watched as Salarine and Sakuno had talked, serious faces on both of them, before changing. Then when he'd come out Tezuka suddenly left, and the regulars were left to gather their gear and head home. Ryoma had looked but had not seen Sakuno anywhere. So he began to walk home; then he remembered that Karupin wasn't with him. Turning to head back to the courts his phone began to vibrate. Opening it, there was a text message. When the text page opened he was surprised to find in the subject box the name Karupin on it. It read:

Subject: Karupin

From: Sakuno R.

To: Ryoma E.

Text: Ryoma-kun, I have Karupin. I hope you don't mind, but she seemed to wanted to go home with me today, as she followed me home from school. Don't worry I still have plenty of cat food to feed her. I'll bring her tomorrow.

Sakuno R.

Ryoma was surprised that Karupin had decided to leave without him, but was glad she was safe and with Sakuno. So he answered.

Subject: RE: Karupin

From: Ryoma E.

To: Sakuno R.

Text: Okay thanks for telling me. See you tomorrow. R.E.

Then he sent it and began to once again head home. When he'd reached the end of the block his phone rang again. So he opened it and there was another reply.

Subject: Re: RE: Karupin

From: Sakuno R.

To: Ryoma E.

Text: Okay see you tomorrow Ryoma-kun. :)

Sakuno R.

Ryoma smiled at the text before heading home, feeling a lot more hopeful for the next day.

But now that tomorrow was here, Ryoma was beginning to worry once more. What ifs were overrunning his head. What if she still felt uncomfortable around him, what if she didn't really like him in that way, what if he messed up, what if he made her dislike him..Etc.

Ryoma shook his head, these thoughts would not get him anywhere. Getting out of bed, he dressed and did his morning routine, before saying goodbye and heading for school. He was a little early because he had not slept well last night and had gotten up a bit earlier today because of it.

As he walked to school his thoughts returned to the text message from Sakuno and an idea struck him. Pulling out his phone he opened Sakuno's last message and hit reply, before typing:

Subject: Re: Re: RE: Karupin

From: Ryoma E.

To: Sakuno R.

Text: Sakuno I need to talk to you today. Would you meet me at the tennis water fountain after practice, we get out early today because of exams. R.E.

Then he hit send and waited against the bus stop sign for answer. By the time his phone rang to announce a message he was already halfway to school on the bus. Ryoma opened it. The message was simple.

Subject: Today

From: Sakuno R.

To: Ryoma E.

Text: Okay

Ryoma let out a sigh of relief, at that one simple word. But he could not imagine how much courage it had taken Sakuno to reply to that. She was just as nervous this morning as before, as well as just worried about what Ryoma wanted to talk about as he was about how she felt about him.

Ryoma pocketed his phone and waited for his bus stop to arrive at the gates. Once he arrived he headed for the courts. Some of the earlier risers of the club were already there, like Kaidoh, Inui, Fuji, Taka and Oishi. Eiji, Momo and Ryoma were usually the late ones, but because he was already there it was just Momo and Eiji yet to arrive.

Moving closer to the courts Ryoma waved hello and headed into the club's changing room, where he changed cloths in record time and headed back out to join the others. Oishi was talking to Taka about a new dish Taka's father had made, while Inui helped Kaidoh stretch. Fuji was re-taping his handle with new grip tape when Ryoma entered the courts. They talked for a few minutes about the differences in grip tape before they decided on a quick warm up game.

After about 10 minutes they were each covered in a thin lair of sweat and the others had begun to arrive. Momo and Eiji were hard to miss in the gaggle of people, as they were the loudest. Once they were all dressed they began to wait for Tezuka, who had other duties to attend to before practice started. So to pass the time they all began their morning exercise routine. Stretches, jogging, swinging practice, aiming and power shots, etc. After practice exercises were all over they all re-entered the courts, but Tezuka had yet to arrive. They were all getting a little bit worried because Tezuka was a stickler about people being late. Waiting 5 more minutes, before heading to the school to look for him, they heard voices coming around the corner. It was Tezuka and Salarine.

They were walking together at a relaxed pace, neither of them were touching but the regulars felt something was off between the two. Their pace was unusually slow, as though they were those couples who knew they'd have to part ways at the train station, so took longer to arrive so as to spend more time together. They're gazes were also locked only on each other, barely glancing around to make sure they were going the right direction, as they continued. But the most unusual was that Tezuka's face wasn't in its normal stern look but a softened more relaxed version. The group watched as Tezuka stopped spoke quietly with Salarine before she nodded, placed her hand in his for a second and then turned for the bleachers and Tezuka to the changing room. When Tezuka came back out he was their usual stern captain.

He entered the courts and everyone lined up to say good morning out of respect for him. True he wasn't the strongest player on the team, not since Ryoma had returned, but his dedication and determination made others follow him. Ryoma personally felt the most respect for Tezuka out of everyone he knew, his father was too perverted to be respectable, in the tennis world. After everyone was assigned their training menu for the day, they got to it.

Ryoma was in the middle of swinging practice when he saw Karupin wondering on the other side of the high tennis fence. This meant that Sakuno was there. Hitting the shot sent to him Ryoma looked around for Sakuno. He noticed her standing near the bleachers. She was watching him, and Ryoma felt his face flush. Because he was distracted he hit the ball too hard and sent it flying into Momo's court. Momo's exclaim caught Ryoma's wondering attention and he turned back to what he was doing. Momo was yelling at him but Ryoma just acted like he did it on purpose, to irritate him, as he smirked. Practice continued, but Ryoma kept glancing at Sakuno, and Sakuno kept looking at him in silence. Finally practice ended, surprisingly Ryoma and Tezuka were the first two in the club room changing. Usually they were the last to leave the courts; they felt more at home on the court than anywhere else so were reluctant to leave, but not today.

Ryoma would have noticed but he was too distracted with his own thoughts, as was Tezuka, but the others did notice the strange behavior and were very tempted to say something. They watched as the two of them hurriedly dressed and walked back out, neither of them say anything. Following behind them, they watched as Tezuka walked over to Salarine adjusting his bag before he held out his hand. Salarine grabbed it and her stuff before standing and they headed around the corner together. Ryoma on the other hand looked around for Sakuno but she was gone from her position, figuring she was already at their meeting place Ryoma headed that way. The others watched the unusual behavior curiously but they didn't follow them, they figured that whatever was going on they would figure it out sooner or later. So they continued to dress and talk before heading their way towards class.

* * *

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13: Finally!

Chapter Thirteen: Finally!

Ryoma's hands were sweating as he neared the water fountains. Gripping and releasing he wiped his fingers once more onto his pants. Rounding the corner Ryoma stopped, Sakuno was leaning against the fountains side looking towards her feet. Ryoma took a deep breath and tried to relax and gain courage before he straightened and headed in Sakuno's direction. Sakuno looked up as she heard him approach and she began to nibble her lip, this almost had Ryoma turning around and heading towards the school's entrance but he stiffened his resolve and kept walking towards.

A cream lump jumped onto the top of the fountain next to Sakuno's head, effectively catching Ryoma's attention. Karupin lay down on the fountain, as though she was getting ready for the show to start. Sakuno looked over at the sound of Karupin's purring but she was too busy trying to keep her hands from shaking to try and pick her up. So she turned back to look at Ryoma, only to realize he was right in front of her now. They looked at each other for quite a bit before Sakuno decided to start.

"Ryoma-kun I…" Sakuno was stopped as Ryoma came closer, bringing his face right up to hers. Sakuno jerked her head back at the sudden movement causing her to bang her head on the fountain. "Ow." Sakuno brought her hand up to rub the back of her head. Her hand came into contact with another hand, looking up Ryoma's hand was moving to rub her head as well as concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked rubbing his hand gently against the back of her head. Sakuno just looked up at him and nodded. Ryoma nodded once in acknowledgement but he didn't move his hand as it continued to rub the back of her head. They were looking at each other again but Sakuno couldn't make herself talk this time. Ryoma's face was so close to her and his exhaled breath brushed against her face bringing back memories of their kiss in the hospital clinic. Sakuno's face flushed at the memory but she didn't move her head away she just continued to look at Ryoma. Ryoma seemed to be thinking the same thing as a light flush cover his cheeks. Sakuno had never seen Ryoma blush before, and definitely not this close. She thought the slight red was endearing and made his eyes shine an even brighter gold than before. Finally Ryoma began to speak again. "Sakuno did the kiss make you uncomfortable around me?" He asked. Sakuno's breath rushed from her at Ryoma's pointed question.

'Just like Ryoma-kun, straight to the point.' Sakuno thought. "A little." She answered. Ryoma once more gave a slight head nod.

"Because you didn't like it?" He asked. This time the air rushed into her as the feeling of embarrassment heated her face. Ryoma nodded again and began to lean away, taking his hand with him, but something clicked in Sakuno's mind. If she let him leave now things would never change, for the good, between them. Sakuno brought her hand up and grabbed Ryoma's before it completely left her hair.

"No." She whispered. Ryoma's arm jerked to a stop at the whisper. He was looking seriously at her again.

"No?" He asked curiously.

"No not because I didn't like it." Sakuno finished. Ryoma's brow scrunched in confusion.

"Then why?" He asked. Sakuno wasn't sure her face could go much redder as she answered him.

"I was afraid you would take it back." The clear answer shocked Ryoma as his eyes widened and his face slackened a bit before it cleared and it went back to Ryoma's serious face.

"Why?" Sakuno was wrong her face was about to pop from all the blood rushing to her face.

"Because Ryoma-kun sends confusing signals and I don't want to read too much into them if they aren't what I think they are." Sakuno answered. Again Ryoma's face went from serious to shocked to slightly confused then back to serious.

"Like how?" Sakuno's face was so hot by now that she had to blow out a large breath before she could continue.

"Like sticking up for me and helping with my tennis practice but then telling me I'm mada mada, then talking with me about Karupin and taking me to your house but never hinting at more, and then kissing me while you were sick and then ignoring me at school. What am I supposed to think?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma didn't say anything for a minute before asking.

"Did you like the kiss?" Sakuno couldn't take much more of this close proximity with Ryoma her brain was already on the verge of short circuiting. Heaving another breath Sakuno answered.

"Of course I did, because I like Ryoma-kun." Then Sakuno choked on her incoming breath, did she just tell Ryoma that she liked him. Sakuno turned disbelieving eyes up to Ryoma's face again, seeming to silently ask 'Did I just say that out loud?'Ryoma just looked at her, before Sakuno could find a hole to crawl in Ryoma's forgotten hand came up to Sakuno's face sending a shock through her dismay. Then his face was millimeters from hers and then he was kissing her. Sakuno couldn't wrap her mind around that, she'd just confessed and now he was kissing her again.

Sakuno had expected Ryoma's lips to be cooler now that his fever was gone but they were just as warm as before and just as wonderful. Sakuno sighed through her nose before she returned the kiss. Sakuno's eyes slid to half mast as Ryoma leaned back, the kiss had been shorter than their first but Ryoma was pretty happy when he noticed that same dazed look on her face that he remembered.

"Sakuno." Ryoma called, Sakuno looked up at him still dazed.

"Yes?" She asked. Ryoma smirked at the dreamy slow answer.

"So you don't get confused signals again, I'm going to say this loud and clear." Ryoma paused and Sakuno nodded. "I like you, I like the fact Karupin likes you, I like that you suck at tennis and that you like my house," Sakuno blushed, Ryoma had heard her talking to his mom. "I appreciate that you worry about me when I'm injured or feeling unwell, and that kissing you is better than getting a match point from a worthy opponent. But I'm not very social, loud crowds bother me, I'm not great at making small talk and tennis is important to me and I've been told I'm a brat. Do you still like me?" Sakuno just nodded. "Good because I want you to go out with me and I just want you to know my qualities beforehand." Ryoma stopped and took a breath; he didn't think he'd ever said that much to anyone before.

Sakuno just looked dumbfounded at him for a minute. Before her confused brow appeared. "Does that mean that you want us to date, be a couple going out?" Sakuno asked, her brain was trying really hard to reboot but it was taking a minute. Ryoma just nodded. Sakuno nodded in return. "That's what I thought you meant." And the rebooting failed. Sakuno blanked out, Ryoma looked confusedly as Sakuno got this really goofy yet cute smile on her face and she just stood there.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma called but she wasn't responsive. Patting her face Ryoma tried to gain her attention. "Sakuno?" He called a little louder.

Sakuno startle out of her dreamland to look at Ryoma's really confused face and realized she hadn't answered him yet. "Oh! I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, I" and bam Sakuno tried to bow in apology only to whack her forehead into Ryoma's. "Ow! I wish I'd stop doing that." Sakuno said holding her now aching forehead, then remembering Ryoma Sakuno looked up. Ryoma was holding his own forehead and the look on the others face had them smiling, giggling and then laughing.

They really were an odd pair. After laughing for a couple minutes they calmed down. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun are you okay?" she asked, Ryoma just smirked and nodded. Sakuno released a small breath. "Good." Then she leaned back against the fountain hands against her lower back between her and the fountain. Sakuno looked up at Ryoma's face and smiling she gave her answer. "I'd love to; go out with you I mean." Sakuno continued to smile at Ryoma's answering smirk.

"Ok." Ryoma answered, lame but he couldn't think of anything else as a way to answer. Then there was silence and awkwardness set in. They still hadn't said anything to each other when the morning bell rang to tell students to head for class. Looking up at the school they looked at each other, smiled and without another word headed to the front of the school. They arrived in class just as the teacher began to walk down the corridor. They'd made it, finally. (And if you couldn't guess in more than one way.)

PS Karupin watched as her silly master and the clumsy long-haired one walked away, standing up and shaking her fur out. Sauntering away Karupin headed back towards the tree she'd been in yesterday, it was time for a well deserved nap. After all she'd did a job well done.

End of chapter thirteen.


End file.
